


DRAFT to keep here in case computer dies

by spacesex4651



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-10
Updated: 2019-09-12
Packaged: 2020-10-13 23:13:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 37,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20590706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacesex4651/pseuds/spacesex4651





	1. Chapter 1

Ch 1: 

The first day of school always sucked, Y/N thought to herself. It didn’t matter how old she was now or where she was attending classes; it always sucked. Everyone was anxious and nobody wanted to be there, which was never a good combination. 

“This is gonna suck.” She whined, looking over to her best friend Ciel as they walked through campus towards their English class. The trees blew in the late summer breeze, sweeping her hair behind her as she clutched her notebook to her chest. 

“If it sucks too bad we can always drop again.” Ciel shrugged. The sunlight reflected off his hair with an iridescent shine and his eyes seemed only brighter as a result. She shook her head at the blue haired boy with a sigh as they continued towards the lecture hall. Somewhere behind them the bell tower chimed with the second hour, reminding her of the time she lost during the day attending classes. 

“We dropped English three times now. We might get dropped next time we try if we do it again.” She warned. He laughed. 

“Well, hopefully the new professor makes all the difference then. His ratings on ‘Rate my Professor’ were good. Plus they said he was ‘hot sauce’.” Ciel commented as they opened the dark wooden doors towards the lecture hall. The cold air was refreshing and calmed her nerves a bit as they found seats in the back of the high ceilinged room, as they always did. The class was mostly silent aside from a few conversations up front and she took her books out of her bag as Ciel made some comments about a movie he’d watched the night before. Things settled for a minute or two as she became accustomed to the new temperature of the air. She felt the cold bristle at the back of her neck and held in a shiver as everyone awaited the arrival of the new professor.

When the doors opened to reveal a devastatingly handsome man in his late twenties an almost audible gasp echoed throughout the class. They weren’t lying on the website. He really was ‘hot sauce.’ His dark hair framed his head and neck perfectly, his devilishly handsome features visible to her even from the back row. She watched as Ciel let out a soft breath and found herself holding back from doing the same. He was tall, lean, and absolutely gorgeous. They’d definitely picked the right professor. 

He introduced himself as Professor Michaelis as his deep voice sent shivers down every straight girl and gay guy’s spine. He explained that although he was new here he wouldn’t be tolerating any nonsense in his class, a speech that every teacher gave in one way or another, before continuing on to open the syllabus on the projector. As he went over the guidelines and rules for the class Y/N and Ciel lost interest quite quickly. Both managed to pick up their phones within the first thirty minutes and eventually settled on a hushed conversation. A particularly funny line from Ciel elicited a small laugh from Y/N, and she took a moment to notice that the professor had gone silent talking before looking up. Though he was somewhat far away the look in his eyes held no less weight than if he was merely a foot from her. 

“If you could keep quiet while I’m speaking I would greatly appreciate it.” His words themselves weren’t unkind, but his tone spoke in a different tongue. Y/N felt something close to regret wash over her and it made her wildly uncomfortable. Since when did she care? Ciel kept trying to make conversation as they normally did after being chastised and she ignored it, cheeks still tinged pink from her admonishment. Eventually Ciel began to catch on and settled on passing her a small handwritten note. 

‘you like him don’t you?’ 

The note read. Her pinks flushed a darker shade and he smiled at her. 

‘I just don’t wanna make a bad impression, okay? I don’t even know the guy.’ 

She passed it back when the teacher turned his back again just to be safe. Ciel let out a small breath through his nose, something close to a silent laugh. 

‘bullshit. this is a big deal! u haven’t liked someone since that night junior year’   
She rolled her eyes as she read his last words before a presence made itself known at her side. She let her eyes trail up to meet with angry red ones, glaring down with a small frown. Without another word he plucked the paper from her small fingers with his long ones and tucked it away in the breast of his suit pocket before turning on his heel and continuing his lecture at the front of the class. 

If she wasn’t embarrassed before this certainly did it. It was fairly obvious to everyone that met her that she wasn’t an open book, so knowing that he had a scrap of paper mentioning the second worst night of her life was more than nerve wracking. She knew it was only a matter of time before he read it, and the thought of him questioning her regarding Ciel’s statement sent another wave of anxiety through her. Her palms began to sweat, fearing that he would read it aloud like many other teachers had done, but as the class came to an end and she packed up her things next to a now silent Ciel, Professor Michaelis never called to her. He sat at his desk logging things into his computer as she hurried out of the room, hand in hand with the bluenette without another word. She had escaped, left with the hope he would never, in fact, read the somewhat crumpled piece of paper. 

The next day was filled with endless paperwork and phone calls that droned on for hours. She knew taking over her parent’s company after their death would be taxing, but she never realized how tiring it was in combination with school until now. Much to her dismay, thoughts of the tall dark and handsome professor slipped in her mind too many times that day. She needed a night off, and of course Ciel picked up on this as he strode into the office in his favorite pair of knee length shorts. 

“We’re going out.” 

It wasn’t a question, and she had no plans to argue against him. They left an hour later, fully ready to drink away their stress at the expense of their livers. 

She hadn’t realized the extent of her drinking until the next morning. The light coming through the blinds was uncomfortably bright and the blaring of her alarm annoyingly loud. With one look in the mirror she realized how much makeup it would actually take to cover the evidence of last nights liquor abuse and she sighed. 

Ciel looked much the same, she noticed, as they head out the door and began their short drive to the school. She realized Ciel had probably ran a red light a few minutes into the drive but said nothing. Death didn’t seem like such a bad option, she thought, as he stomach churned uncomfortably within the confines of her seatbelt. When they settled into their seats at the back of the class the plastic was incredibly uncomfortable against their asses. Thank God the room was dark, as she was sure her headache might split her in two if the lights hadn’t been dimmed to the extent they were. Y/N felt the urge to lay her head down and take a brief nap before Michaelis arrived, but in light of her scolding last class decided against it. Instead she settled on resting her head against her sleeve covered wrist, despite the slight run off of her makeup against the fabric. 

The class went by in a similar fashion to the class before aside from a lack of conversation. The lecture was long and boring as she barely managed to keep her eyes open throughout the first half. One look to her right told Ciel was struggling similarly, and they shared a sympathetic smile before placing their eyes back to the front of the class. Her headache was getting worse and she knew she was seconds away from passing out when Michaelis spoke her name from the front of the class. At that she perked up, lifting her head with the most convincing ‘I was paying attention’ face she could muster. 

“Do you have an opinion on that?” He asked her. She knew if she gave an answer it would be better than claiming she wasn’t paying attention. 

“Uh, yeah. It was nice.” She gave lamely, the effort she planned to put into the answer quickly slipping away the longer her mouth was open.

“It was nice?” He questioned, a perfect eyebrow cocked up as he watched her with careful eyes. She nodded. Her brain shook in her skull. “What part, would you say, was ‘nice’? Was it when the author was graphically describing the systematic torture of their entire species? Perhaps when he spoke of the horrors that occurred after within their dreams, or their inability to relax for the rest of their lives in fear someone was hiding around the corner?” He spoke. Oh shit. Wrong answer. 

“Uh…” Her mind went blank and Ciel gave a sigh beside her that indicated that she was, indeed, fucked. 

“‘Uh’. Insightful, thank you Y/N. I’ll be seeing you after class.” The air was thick with tension and she did her best to not feel upset about it. Everything was pounding with the beat of her heart and she could feel the pulse in her fingers from the exhaustion. She felt her eyes slowly closing and willed them to stay open as she checked the time on her phone. Ten minutes. She could do ten minutes. 

When the professor stepped away from the stand and students began packing up their things she zoned back in, realizing she could finally leave. That is, until, Ciel gave her a look of pure sympathy from her side. She sighed, remembering she had to speak with him now, and packed up her things at a molasses reminiscent pace as the students filed out. 

She made her way to his desk with a drag in her feet as she nearly tripped down the stairs, her exhaustion and anxiety mixing in a way that made her feel sick to her stomach. Before she could say another word he spoke, realizing the only person left in the room besides the two of them was Ciel as he glanced around for a moment. 

“I realize that you’re very hungover. However it’s not worth your time to show up if you can’t bother to pay attention.” He spoke softly. She felt something uncomfortable rise in her chest at the thought of him lowering his voice to compensate for her headache and brushed it off as fast as possible considering her current state. She could think about it later when she wasn’t considering throwing up on his desk.

“Participation?” She pitched, feeling somewhat silly now as she stood so close to him. 

“Participation implies that you were paying attention, reading the material, and, what’s the word? Participating.” He shot back, his voice still softer than she would have hoped for. She sighed. 

“I-” 

“Drink some water and get some rest. I’ll see you next week, Ms. Y/L/N.” And that was it. The surprisingly painless conversation was over and she could finally leave and get some rest. Ciel noticed her tired glance and swung his backpack over his shoulder as they walked out together. She caught herself almost stumbling again on her way out the door and the small male lazily caught her as she did. Sebastian chuckled from behind his desk as he watched the girl walk away. 

The weekend passed by quite quickly. Most of it was spent neck deep in paperwork and Ciel’s home cooked meals, which consisted of reheated takeout and steamed veggies that had previously been frozen. The next week of classes went by much the same. She was stressed out to the max and Michaelis’ classes weren’t helping. She was terrified of pissing him off, and though she did her best to pay attention, the constant anxiety had taken a toll on her. Ciel had tried to talk her through it, explaining that he was just a dumb professor and that it didn’t matter, however by the end of the week he realized the very serious implications of her crush and dropped it. She was obviously upset by the human nature of her feelings, which he could somewhat understand from her perspective, not that it was healthy to push them down. When the following Tuesday rolled around she felt just about ready to implode under the pressure. She knew she had a board meeting directly after class which meant Ciel had gotten a ride from one of his other friends. 

She missed him in the car, and made a point to be overly dramatic when she spotted him in his regular spot in the back of the class. The professor was already there, reading glasses perched on the tip of his nose as he all but ignored the pupils filling up the seats. Y/N didn’t care about anything else in that moment, smiling wide as she found her friend hunched over his phone. She giggled as she bounded up the steps to meet him and he smiled back at her with a knowing look. Ever since they were children they had the same routine. 

He stood to greet her, wrapping her up in one of his famous hugs before cupping her cheek softly in his hand and pressing his lips against hers. She giggled into the warm kiss, allowing his tongue to trace the outside of her lips before slipping inside, pulling a small and mostly fake moan from the back of her throat. They smiled as they pulled away, Ciel’s lips now coated in her lip gloss. He licked the corners of his mouth with a thoughtful look as his thumb rubbed across her cheek.

“Cherry?” He asked, already knowing the answer. She nodded. 

“It’s been so long, I don’t know how I survived without you.” She sighed dramatically, sliding down into her seat as he did the same. 

“Those twenty five minutes were a disaster without you. Finny plays the worst music.” He agreed, only now pulling his books out of his bag as the doors to the hall shut. 

The lecture began with where they’d left off last class. After an hour of explaining the symbolism of genocide within whatever they had read when she was too hungover to pay attention he offered an in class assignment. 

“I want you all to write about an experience that changed your life. It can be positive or negative, but it has to be something that impacted you significantly. Two or three pages, the length is up to you, but I’d like it if you added some imagery in there. Make me feel like I was standing next to you when it happened. Make me feel what you felt. After you’re done drop it off at my desk and you may leave early. Is that clear?” Michaelis hadn’t intended to make the statement sound so obviously sexual, but after watching his troubled pupil practically make out with his very gay student in front of the whole class, he really couldn’t keep his head straight. It was no secret to himself that he was bi, or that the display of affection had a serious affect on him and his ability to teach. 

These essays were always easy for Y/N, well, after the eighth grade anyways. It didn’t take long for her to spur on a few pages about the tragic death of her parents. She went into a good amount of detail describing the nature of the incident, when they were stabbed inside their own home with her in the same bed, and after a solid forty minutes of pens scraping against paper both her and Ciel had finished their papers. 

“Parents again?” Ciel questioned. She nodded, unaffected by their mention. 

“Same for you?” She questioned. He shook his head. 

“Actually, I wrote about when we met, how I was so shocked such a gorgeous girl was talking to me. I really played it up on the imagery too. I mentioned how tight your ass was, even back then, and how your tits popped out of your shirt so nicely.” He spoke seriously. 

“Ciel!” She whisper shouted. He only smiled at her before standing to hand their papers in. 

As the pair prepared to head out Y/N’s phone began to ring. She recognized the name before giving a soft sigh and handing her paper over to Ciel. He understood the implications and head to the front of the class as she answered the call. 

“Hello?” She spoke as she finished gathering her things. 

“Y/N, I wanted to brief you about the numbers for the end of the quarter before you got here.” Alex, her personal financial advisor and CFO spoke swiftly. 

“Sure. I’ll be there in about thirty, so I’d be quick with it if I were you.” She warned as she began her decent down the steps towards the door. 

“We’re down 4% since last quarter and the shareholders are gonna want an explanation for that.” He explained. 

“Four? I thought it was two, from what was taken out for new wages and the expansion project.” She questioned as she reached the bottom of the stairs. 

“Sales caused the other two. After the management turn over a few of our salesmen left and we took a hit from that. We’re fully staffed up again but you’re going to have to explain the reasoning for the change in management.” He clarified.

“Alright, so 2% from expansion and new hires and 2% from the manager fiasco. What else?” She gave Ciel a small smile and wave before walking out the doors and continuing the conversation. 

Ciel realized he’d never been alone with the professor before as he handed in both their papers. Michaelis took them with a small nod before stopping him from walking away. 

“Is she alright? She’s been quiet this past week.” He asked, meeting the boy’s blue eyes as he questioned him. 

“She’ll be fine if you stop scaring her.” Ciel spat. The red in his professors eyes flashed and a small scowl came across his face. 

“Scaring her?” He questioned. 

“Yeah, scaring her. Would it kill you to be a little nicer? Or at least stop calling on her when you know she’s not paying attention? She’s practically fucking shaking before she comes in every day.” Ciel accused. Sebastian was somewhat taken back by the boldness of his student, but nodded nonetheless. 

“She seemed fine this morning.” He retorted, obviously referring to their less than appropriate greeting. 

“She’s stressing about things more important than this class today.” Ciel replied.

“Then I’ll do my best, Mr. Phantomhive. Anything else I can do for you?” He asked, though he sounded somewhat less than sincere. Ciel shook his head. 

Thursday was much the same as the week before. She entered with Ciel attached at the hip, her head down and her hands shaking. Now that work had slowed down a bit she had the time to worry about school again. Still exhausted and obviously pumped full of caffeine she took her usual seat. To her surprise, the class was surprisingly mellow today. Professor Michaelis allowed them to take a short break halfway through class. 

Ciel slid on top of her desk, resting his legs next to her shoulder as he made small talk. 

“I met a boy.” He began, his face as uninterested as ever. Y/N smiled. 

“The blond one?” She questioned. He nodded. 

“Alois. He’s handsome right?” Ciel commented. She agreed. 

“Very much your type. Have you asked him out?” She questioned, drawing small circles on his leg as she did. He shook his head. 

“Not yet.” Their conversation was interrupted by a text, and Y/N checked it only to be disappointed. 

“We have to go into the office after class.” She sighed. “They need the updated expansion plans by midnight tonight.” Ciel nodded, somewhat upset knowing how much the job was taking out of her. 

“That’s fine. I can do some homework in your office and we can get sushi for dinner from that place around the corner.” He agreed, attempting to cheer her up. 

When class started back up again Michaelis passed back copies of some long, boring text he intended for them to read. The work related anxiety piled up quickly within her however, and Y/N found herself immersed in a quickly sketched plan for the newest office instead of whatever he had intended for her to read. What she hadn’t noticed was the professor making rounds and watching over his students as they answered the prompt at the end of the text. When he paused behind her and noticed her lack of the given material he sighed, leaning down next to her ear as to not scare her. 

“This does’t look like ‘Culture in Action’, Ms. Y/L/N.” He pointed out. At the feeling of his warm breath against her neck she jumped a bit before quickly shuffling the papers around on her desk and taking out the packet he had given her. “Ah, that looks more like it. I’m sure it’s safe to say you weren’t confused between the two, am I correct?” He belittled. His low voice was pooling heat within her abdomen and she swallowed thickly with a nod. Sebastian looked up to glance at the boy beside her giving him a deadly glare and sighed. With that, he head back to check on the rest of the students. 

When the class finally ended the professor took no time to pull her aside once again. This time however, he gave a knowing look at the boy that waited around for her signaling for him to leave. He didn’t want another lecture from the small, entitled boy. The moment the door closed he sat down in his chair and gazed up at her with a disappointed eye. She readied herself for the lecture she was about to receive yet again. She couldn’t deny that he wasn’t incredibly attractive, especially this close up. She found her chest uncomfortable and her legs weaker than she remembered as she stood before him. 

“I’m sorry if I’m being too harsh on you.” Well that wasn’t what she was expecting. “I do however, need you to pay attention if you want participation points. I understand that you have a job outside of this class, however while you are here I want your attention on me and the material I give you.” Her brain segmented out the part where he demanded her attention on him and she nodded with a blank mind. She knew Ciel must have said something, why else would he be apologizing for his behavior, and stood waiting for his next words. 

“I read your essay. I’m very sorry to hear about the tragic events revolving around your parents. I can’t imagine the impact that must have left on you.” He spoke. She resisted the urge to roll her eyes. She’d heard it before many times. “I’m also sorry about whatever happened to you junior year.” At that she froze. He knew that the note from her first day wasn’t referring to her parents death. 

“Please, don’t mention it.” She bit back, feeling somewhat angry that he would bring that up. Who did he think he was? 

“Very well. My apologies then. Have a good afternoon, Ms. Y/L/N.” He spoke, obviously unhappy with her tone. Without another word she left, practically slamming the door behind her as she did. 

“You good?” Ciel asked, leaning against the wall opposite the door as he watched his obviously angry friend grab his hand with a tug. 

“Fine.” She spat, practically dragging him out of the school and into her car. 

The night was long and filled with plans she could barely keep up with. Every member of her staff working in that office was rushing around until one AM, and though she knew she needed to workout the next morning, she settled on dragging Ciel on a run instead of her usual gym workout. Ciel agreed with a sad sigh, as always, and they set off to their designated coffee spot at a decent pace. 

It was nearly forty minutes later when they arrived, breathless and in desperate need of energy. Sweat dripped off her brow as she opened the door to the small cafe, reveling in the scent of freshly brewed beans and baked goods. Ciel stepped in directly after in just as bad of a state as they slipped into the somewhat long line, and fuck if they didn’t hate mornings. The only thing that made the situation more uncomfortable was when Ciel glanced around and found professor Michaelis sitting in one of their ridiculously plush leather chairs, sipping on his coffee as he graded papers. 

Ciel tapped on her shoulder and she followed his gaze over to where the professor sat, legs open in the large leather chair. Her eyes widened and a blush flushed across her face. A small curse slipped through her lips as she turned back around towards the counter. 

“We should go say hi.” Ciel suggested knowingly. She scowled at him. 

“No we fucking shouldn’t Ciel. I told you I don’t want anything to do with him. Stay out of this.” She urged. He only smirked at her before turning again to catch his eyes. Noticing the stare the professor looked up, finding them in the line with an amused look. With Y/N’s back facing the man Ciel waved kindly, and a small grin crossed the his face as he gave a two fingered wave back. Y/N noticed the movement. 

“Ciel you dumb piece of shit. I hate you so fucking much right now. I literally just told you not to do that and-”

“Hello students.” Michaelis spoke. Y/N froze at the sound of his voice as he cut her off. 

“Good morning professor.” Ciel chirped, knowing it was pissing her off. Karma, he thought, for dragging him on the run. 

“You two are up early today. Out for a morning run?” He questioned. Ciel nodded. 

“Yep! Five times a week!” Ciel confirmed. Sebastian smiled. 

“Y/N, feeling shy today are we?” He questioned with a tease. She turned to him with a dark look, finding him just as flawlessly attractive as always. 

“I’m not shy, professor.” She mocked. “I just look like shit.” The professor laughed a beautifully deep laugh at this. They bid their goodbyes, or at least Ciel and Sebastian did, and finally made it to the front of the line. As they sat and drank their coffee Ciel noticed the lingering stares coming from the corner, but decided against mentioning it and finished his cup rather quickly. 

After returning home and showering Y/N reabsorbed herself into the documents she’d started on the night before. Now that the expansion project was done she could focus on fixing the money lost in the factory, another dull job she wasn’t looking forward to. Her thoughts remained partially on the weekend and she decided they would have to go out again to get rid of the tension both the workload and the professor had left in her shoulders. 

Just a few hours later and class rolled around, much the same as it was the day before. Every third week they were expected to show up for a Friday class, she knew that when they signed up. Actually showing up on one of her only days off however put a dampener on her mood. The lecture was another long and monotonous one, and Ciel found himself passing notes to her again as time went on. 

‘i cant wait for the weekend’

He passed. She smiled when she read it. 

‘Me too. I’m exhausted, and sad that professor saw me all gross and sweaty.’ 

She wrote back. 

‘you looked hot, who doesnt wanna see you covered in sweat n out of breath. you shoulda seen the way he looked at you when we were drinking.’ 

‘i wish he’d put those stares to good use and fuck me already’ She wrote.

The clearing of a throat behind them startled her out of the note. A large pale hand made itself visible from her left side and she began to panic. He held his hand out expectedly, waiting for her to place it in his palm as his shoe clad foot tapped next to hers with impatience. Realizing the implications of her writing she made a snap decision and crumpled the paper before putting it in her mouth and swallowing. 

She had eaten the note. 

The hand slowly withdrew and Ciel did everything he could to cover up his laughter. At first he tried to play it off as a cough, but soon enough he was stuttering that he needed to use the restroom in between poorly hidden giggles. The second the classroom door closed the sound of Ciel’s laughter echoed within the room from outside in the hall. 

“After class.” The professor spoke darkly before making his way back to the front again. Shit. 

The rest of class after Ciel’s return dragged on. Every moment felt like years as she waited for the once again angry confrontation she was surely about to have. Her legs shook softly and her chest felt tighter than a virgins pussy. When the time came and students began to leave she made her way to the front and braced herself. The professor looked up at her with a long, disappointed sigh before beginning. His red eyes looked angrier than normal today, she noticed. 

“I really don’t appreciate your lack of attention in my class.” He spoke sternly. 

“Worried you’re not interesting enough?” She bit back. As soon as it left her mouth she regretted it, but it was too late now, and she watched as disappointment turned into fury on his face. His brow twitched with some semblance of self control before a sharp breath left his perfect roman nose.

“Watch your mouth.” He growled. She couldn’t deny that it sent heat down her abdomen and left a pleasant flush. “I hate when students waste my time. I expect a certain amount of respect from each and every one of you, and the only two that seem to have a problem with respect are the two of you. I’ve warned you multiple times now to quit bothering me when I’m trying to teach. I’ve warned Ciel once now too, yet you are the only one that doesn’t seem sorry for it.” He spat back. She let out a soft breath at his tone and tried to focus on the fact that she was in trouble in a very platonic way. 

“I-”

“And defying me? Going so far as to swallow the note instead of handing it over like I asked? It’s completely unacceptable behavior. If this happens one more time I won’t hesitate to ask you to leave. Am I clear?” He questioned. She nodded, now fully regretting her words as he looked back down at the papers on his desk. “Good. You may go.” He finished. She swallowed thickly before turning to meet Ciel outside, her cheeks warm and skin uncomfortably hot after her scolding. Ciel watched as his very turned on friend gripped him by the hand and practically dragged him to the parking lot. He smiled. 

After the evening meeting finished only a few hours after class had stated Y/N found herself ready to go out with Ciel immediately. Ciel had mentioned a new bar last night over dinner and they’d both expressed their willingness to go. After a change of clothes and a few touch ups to her makeup she was ready. They left hand in hand as they always did as they began their walk to the new drinking spot. 

As they passed by the church a few blocks away Ciel and Y/N both took notice of their professor walking alongside a woman on the opposite side of the road. Y/N felt an angry heat spread across her face, yet neither of them mention that they most likely just caught their professor on a date, and continued their walk in a now not so pleasant silence.

If Y/N wasn’t planning on getting shit faced before, she definitely was now, and with the thought of the one man she wanted so desperately putting his hands on another girl, she downed her first drink thirty minutes later. Two hours had gone by of continuous drinking and minimal dancing when the two decided to head outside for fresh air. Ciel played around on his phone as she took in the scenery, forgetting momentarily about the stress her teacher had caused as she let her eyes glaze over from the cold air. 

“There’s a raid up the street! There’s thirty minutes left we can totally make it!” She knew Ciel was referring to Pokemon Go, and in her blissful and drunken state she pulled up her own app. They tripped and stumbled multiple times as they began their clumsy walk over. Ciel poorly directed them across a few crosswalks and up a somewhat large hill as he watched the gym grow closer to his character on the screen. When they’d finally got back to walking down the hill Y/N felt herself collide into something hard and warm. Before she could fall a hand caught her arm, pulling her upwards as she tried to focus on what was happening around her. Ciel stopped in his tracks, which was never a good sign, and she tilted her head up to find the man she’d been trying to avoid thinking of with a mysterious glint in his eyes. 

“My, my. You should really watch where you’re going miss.” He spoke with a condescending tone. She could feel her legs weaken and her cheeks heat up as they met eyes. His warm hand on her arm left a burning mark. She giggled a bit as he gave her a small frown. At that she felt her spirits drop a little. 

“I didn’t mean to.” She pouted softly. A short lived and rare smile was pulled from the older man. 

“I’m sure you didn’t. Ciel.” He bid her friend hello and he gave a big drunk smile as he did the same. 

“Professor.” 

“I trust that you can make it home safely by yourselves?” He asked, looking at the pair of young adults with a questioning look. 

“Oh I’ll get her home niiiice and safe professor. Don’t you, don’t you be worrying about that.” Ciel giggled. The man shook his head, obviously unconvinced, and scooted to the side of the walkway closer to the buildings, coercing them in the same direction as he pulled out his own phone. The pair waited in silence for whatever he was doing and gave each other wary glances. 

“What’s your address?” He asks her softly. 

“I’m not telling you where I live.” She warned. He rolled his eyes, obviously unimpressed, and turned to the boy next to him. 

“Where do you live?” He questioned him. 

“312 Olive street, why?” He questioned back, still very much intoxicated. 

“Ciel you dumb piece of garbage we live together!” She whined. Sebastian hid his smile behind his phone as he typed their address in. 

“He didn’t know that!” The boy argued back. Y/N realized how dumb she had been and giggled in response. She moved towards him, practically pushing her professor out of the way as she stumbled towards Ciel. She rested her forearms on his shoulders, tilting her head in a way that was undeniably cute as she began to stroke the hair at the back of his neck. 

“I’m sorry for calling you garbage.” She muttered, looking into his big blue eyes with sincere regret. From behind her she could hear a small, poorly hidden laugh as the bluenette boy shook his head. 

“It’s okay baby. I know you didn’t mean it.” He reassured, leaning into connect his lips with hers. It happened often when they were drunk and normally went much further in the confinements of their own home. She happily reciprocated the kiss as they practically sucked face. Ciel’s tongue poked and prodded at hers as they tangled and fought. His hands found their way to her lower back and nape of her neck as he pushed them closer together. The hand at the back of her head moved up to tangle into her hair and she pressed a leg in between his to push on his crotch. A small clearing of a throat behind her startled her away from the drunken stars behind her closed eyes. 

“Are you two…” Their professor asked as she turned to him. Ciel laughed. 

“I’m gay.” He giggled. The professor quirked a brow. 

“My apologies. I’d heard rumors that that you preferred men, but the way you two… interact, had me assuming otherwise.” He admitted. This time it was Y/N’s turn to laugh. 

“We’re just friends.” She smiled at the professor. He gave a smirk before leaning in a bit closer to her. 

“Then I can’t wait until I’m your friend too.” The admission had her gasping and blushing like she’d been caught stealing from a candy jar. He pulled away before she had the chance to respond and held his phone out to them. 

“Your Uber will be here in two minutes.” He presented. Their eyes went wide realizing they were headed home and she wanted to thank him. The words were stuck, his previous admission sobering her a bit though she still swayed on her feet. 

The next morning was rough. Y/N remembered being ubered home by her professor, as well as the moment she saw him with another woman on their way to the bar. Instead of confronting the feelings she decided to work on the paperwork she’d abandoned the evening before for the day. Though it was hard to forget the embarrassment and curious anger that coursed through her, she managed to get through the day. 

When the next Tuesday rolled around Y/N remembered to bring cash to pay the professor back for the Uber ride. They arrived early, not wanting to wait the entire period to exchange words, and as Ciel took his seat in the back Y/N made her way to his desk up front. 

“Professor?” She asked, pulling him out of his gaze on the computer with a soft smile. 

“What can I do for you?” He questioned, leaning back in his chair with a tired look. 

“I wanted to pay you back for the ride.” She handed him the money in hand, but he took no initiative to take it from her. She tilted her head in confusion. 

“That’s quite alright. Thank you.” He declined. She felt even more dumb now as she stood opposite the polished wood grasping a hand full of cash. 

“I also wanted to apologize for interrupting your date. I’m sure you were on your way home and I’m sorry I ran into you.” She half ass apologized to him. He chuckled. 

“If that were a date it would have been disgustingly inappropriate. That was my sister.” He spoke with a small laugh. If she wasn’t embarrassed before, she most certainly was now. 

“I’m sorry for making assumptions.” She said in a voice that rang uncharacteristically soft. He shook his head. 

“Don’t be. I am a rather dashing man, aren’t I?” 

She was frozen and unsure how to respond. Instead she coughed softly, looking away from his smirk as she thought of a way out. 

“I have some homework to finish up before class, um, thank you again for the ride.” She thanked with her head down. She scurried back to where Ciel was sitting and watched as he gave her a small smirk of her own. She rolled her eyes and pulled out the questions that were meant to be answered over the weekend with a small huff. 

Class went by rather slowly per usual. The day wasn’t headed on a good trajectory as she realized the date as she was writing it on the top of their in class assignment. The fifth of October. She was meant to go on a date with someone her aunt had set her up with tonight. Ciel promised to make her look as good as possible but she felt indifferent. As he curled her hair and applied makeup to her skin she thought of what it would be like to get ready to see her professor instead. She shook the thoughts away before they could fully manifest. She didn’t date. This was a one time thing to keep her aunt off her back, she reminded herself as she waved Ciel goodbye. 

She arrived at the restaurant at seven, finding the young man waiting outside for her already. He wasn’t unattractive, she figured, as he led her inside by the hand. Once they had settled at the table and ordered he began making small conversation. 

“So, you’re in school right now?” Immediately the professor flashed in her mind and she swallowed the thoughts down as she drank from the glass of ice water. 

“Yeah, I’m only taking one class right now on campus though. The rest are online.” She reasoned. He nodded. 

“Thats cool. What’s your major?” He was asking all the right questions and focused mainly on her, which she appreciated, but all the same she just wasn’t feeling it. Eventually the conversation somewhat died off, which he filled with talk of the life of his own. He talked about his desire to join some sports team she hadn’t heard of, and how he wanted many children someday, something she assumed wasn’t to be brought up on the first date. When the food arrived the man continued to talk, while he was chewing much to her dismay, and she realized how foolish she had been to agree to her aunt’s request. She looked around her for a way out, figuring she could probably make a dash to the bathroom and pull the ‘ol Irish goodbye when she spotted her professor two tables over.

He was sitting and eating with another man, laughing as they discussed something probably equally as boring, and she realized that if she stared long enough he’d probably notice. Ignoring her date completely now she continued to stare, waiting for his eyes to meet hers. 

After a few moments he did notice, and when he locked eyes with her across the couple in between them he smiled a bit. Internally, she cheers as he excuses himself from the table and makes his way towards her. She had to think quick if she wanted this to work. A look of mortification crossed her features once he reached a foot from her table. Sebastian seemed confused. She had been eyeing him to come over just a moment before and now she looked horrified. Regardless he attempted to speak before he was cut off. 

“Oh my god. I’m so sorry! I swear this is nothing… w-we’re just friends!” She spoke hurriedly. He was baffled. What was she going on about? “It’s not what it looks like babe. Please don’t be mad. He’s a friend of Aunt May!” She continued, false tears springing to her eyes. Finally he understood. 

“Uh, it’s-”

“Please don’t leave me Michael.” She pleaded, though the look in her eyes was begging for him to play along. He cleared his throat softly, still uncomfortable as he watched the young woman. He was surprised by the fake name she’d chosen, figuring it was probably a rendering of his last name, but nevertheless it was inappropriate. 

“Come on. Let’s go.” He ordered, grabbing her jacket off the back of the chair as he waited for her to follow. Quickly she did as told, never bidding so much as a goodbye to the man as she placed a few twenties on the table to cover the bill. 

Once the outside air hit the two of them she felt she could finally breathe. She texted a company car with the address and looked to her professor with a thankful smile. 

“Thanks so much. That date was awful.” She complained. 

“I never agreed to that.” He spoke angrily. She frowned. 

“Whatever. Thanks anyways.” She huffed. 

“Do you have a ride?” He asked, his tone still sour despite the obvious concern for her safety. 

“Yeah, stalker, I do.” She spat back. His brows furrowed into a V as he watched her turn her back on him. Angry and not quite thinking clearly he gripped her wrist in his hand to spin her back around. 

“I’m not a stalker.” He growled. She seemed to ponder this for a minute. 

“No, you’re right. It’s more like a predator, you know, stalking prey before it eats.” She shot back at him. At this he grew more upset, coming closer to the girl as he willed himself not to grab her right there and then. 

“Don’t worry about that sort of thing. You’re too easy for me to enjoy the hunt anyways.” He growled. A sleek black car pulled into the lot as he spoke his last words and she ripped herself from his grasp soon after. He caught the hurt look on her face as she slammed the door to the car and felt guilt bubbling up in his chest at rapid speed. Fuck. 

Y/N didn’t want to go to class the next day. Ciel, however, explained that he needed the ride, and so she found herself sitting through another deathly boring lecture with the professor she wished death upon. When she explained the situation to Ciel he seemed just as puzzled at she was. It was an over reaction, that was for sure, but the comment hit something deep inside her that was yet to settle. After all, it was too close to what the men had told her that night back in high school. She was too easy not to take advantage of. She was too vulnerable, too alone, and too weak not to have what was coming for her. 

What had become a normal habit of him stopping her as she leaves continued that day as the class cleared out and she was instructed to wait behind. Ciel stood in the back and waited, planning on listening in on the conversation when the professor called his name from the front. 

“Ciel, would you mind leaving us alone for a moment?” He asked. Ciel nodded, slinging his bag over his small back and walking out, giving Y/N a sad glance as he did. He knew how upset she was over his comment, and he only hoped Michaelis had pulled her aside to apologize. 

“What do you want?” Her tone wasn’t kind. 

“I wanted to apologize for my comment yesterday.” He apologized sincerely. He looked her in the eyes as he spoke and it made her stomach do little flips. It made her feel sick. 

“Don’t worry about it. I know I’m not easy. Have you ever considered that maybe you’re just not up to par? Not enough of an alpha male to catch my attention?” She bit back, obviously still upset over the comment. He gave a little growl from somewhere deep in his chest. 

“I don’t think you’re qualified to judge that.” He countered. 

“Oh? Why’s that?” She asks, resting her palms on his desk as she does. He stands and mirrors her position, their faces a foot apart as he snarls at her. 

“You haven’t seen me try yet.” 

That line stuck in her mind the whole weekend as she hung around the house with Ciel. He knew the professor had said something to make her like this, but she wouldn’t say a word, and he knew he’d have to wait before she was ready to open up herself. 

Ch 8:   
The following week Y/N decided she’d had enough of the professor. She was sick and tired of their games, and decided to dress up that day for an extra confidence boost. Ciel made sure she was wearing only the finest of clothes and touched up her makeup at least four times before leaving. When they arrived Y/N made sure to walk extra close to his desk, giving him a whiff of her Hermés perfume. She watched from the corner of his eye as he looked up and practically under her pleated skirt. The pearls around her neck taunted him and he felt the urge to take her right there. He might have if not for the class starting in a matter of minutes, but the students settled into their seats regardless and he hid his boner behind the stand as he spoke. 

Throughout the lesson she found ways to catch his attention. Between placing her fingers between her lips, stretching her legs out on the desk in front of her, and twirling her hair around her small finger, it was no question that Sebastian was paying too much attention to her. The final straw was when she practically thew her pen on the floor, bending over in her small skirt with a great view as she grabbed it. 

Sebastian ended class a few minutes early, and once again asked to see her after class. This time, she attempted to decline, stating that she had a very important meeting to attend to. 

“This will only take a moment.” He countered, tapping the wood of his desk with his finger as he beckoned her over. Ciel stood in the back, his head thoroughly in his phone, and the professor decided he no longer cared for the young boys opinion as she stood a few feet from him now. 

“What do you want?” She asked, just as snarky as she always was with him now. 

“You’re still not paying attention.” He commented. In all honesty, he was just looking for excuses to talk to her now, and he knew it was wrong. 

“Me? Oh no, I’m paying attention just fine. I think you were the one having problems concentrating today.” She teased. He gave a small huff at that. 

“I’d care to disagree. I saw you practically dozing off back there. Maybe if you spent more money on tutors instead of those pearls on your neck you’d be able to focus better.” He commented. She scoffed at that. 

“I have more than enough money for tutors and pearls, how I choose to spend it is entirely up to Ciel and I.” She countered. Sebastians eyes went over her somewhat flushed face and neck with a smile. 

“Oh? Well if I can put my two cents in, I think its worth mentioning that you look much better in diamonds than pearls.” He complimented, his pearly white teeth just breaking through the gap in his lips. “And if you can afford a tutor, I suggest you getting one. I understand that you’re rather uninterested in English as a subject, but that doesn’t mean you shouldn’t be concerned with passing.” He slipped in. She felt anger rise to her chest as she stared him down. 

“It’s not my fault it’s so boring.” She snarled. He gave an amused smile at that. 

“And your participation grade reflects that opinion very well.” He bit back softly. 

“I’m leaving.” She spat, looking back to where Ciel was still texting. Probably Alois, she figured, as she knew they had been texting for the larger part of the morning. “Ciel! Come on!” She spoke, and his eyes met hers with a small smile as he made his way down the steps. 

The car ride was mostly silent. She knew Ciel had something he wanted to say, as he looked over to her the way he did when he wanted to speak, but remained quiet until they were only a few minutes from home. 

“You should fund a new library for them.” He said mischievously. She looked over at him with a raised brow. 

“Why?” She questioned as he made the next turn. 

“To piss him off of course.” 

Over dinner they talked about the idea more, until Y/N decided he was ultimately right. It was the perfect way to piss him off. The school accepted her act of generosity and organized a gala to which the professor would be attending. So a week later that Friday Ciel is dressing her in the nicest dress she owns, sleek and black with her hair half up and pinned with diamonds, as he dresses himself in a navy blue suit that does nothing but justice for his form. 

The school assembly hall is bustling with professors when they arrive. She had made sure to make the donation anonymous up until the gala, claiming that she wanted ‘no special treatment for the next week of classes’, and the school had politely agreed. Ciel and her entered hand in hand and watched as the teachers turned to find them, mouthes agape. 

She spent time walking around the room and thanking the teachers for their hard work, laying on the compliments thick in case she was a future student in one of their many classes, and held her glass of Champaign with an elegance born into her blood. They had made their rounds almost completely when they found Michaelis standing by one of the other professors, Claude, she remembers from a previous semester. 

“Ms. Y/L/N, Mr. Phantomhive.” He greets them with a forced smile. He was shocked by the discovery and knew exactly what was going on. Giving $16 million to prove a point was something he was exceedingly unfamiliar with. 

“Professor Michaelis, good to see you.” She smiled, hers just as forced as she shook his large hand. 

“I see you took my word on the diamonds.” He chuckled, glancing up at the small rhinestones pinning back her hair. 

“That would be my doing.” Ciel cut in, shaking his hand as well. 

“I believe you both know Claude.” He gestured. They smiled a real smile at him, knowing his class was one of the better ones. He was a more relaxed professor; went by his first name and was more concerned with the content of his students work than how often they paid attention. 

“Good to see you again.” She spoke happily, shaking his large hand in hers much like she did with Michaelis. His however, did not give her the same warmth. 

Before the conversation could go any further the principal had come to the microphone on stage and welcomed everybody. After a few moments of small talk and jokes to warm up the crowd, Y/N was called to the stage. She smiled big as everyone cheered and made her way to the front with her vengeance in mind. 

“Welcome everybody and thank you for being here.” She began, looking around at many of the professors. “I suppose it’s no surprise to you all now that I absolutely love literature.” She spoke, looking directly at Michaelis as she did. A small laugh resided among the audience. “Reading is something that has always interested me, and this semester, with Professor Michaelis as my English instructor, I’ve never felt more inspired and passionate about the subject. I think its of upmost importance that every student here has the opportunity to lose themselves in the great works of our finest authors, and I’m very happy to say that this new library will be the perfect place to do so. I’m excited to share my life’s passion with you all here today and eventually with all the students once the library has been built. Again, thank you all for coming and I hope you have a wonderful evening.” She finished, looking again directly at her professor as a scowl made its way across his face. Ciel was waiting at the bottom of the stairs to take her hand as the audience roared with cheers, and he handed her the glass of Champaign she’d been sipping on before the speech as he led her towards the dining tables.

Ciel pulled out her chair with a smirk and she smiled back as she sat, waiting for others to fill up the table. He sat next to her on her left once she was seated and resisted the urge to pull out his phone. 

“Do you think we pissed him off?” She whispered, glancing down at her lap as she did. Ciel gave a soft laugh. 

“I think you’re about to find out.” He glanced up and then back at her again, drawing her eyes to the tall professor making his way towards them. He sat opposite side of her, pulling his chair in dangerously close as he pulled his napkin into his lap. Claude sat next to him soon after, and before they had the chance to speak again the table was filling with professors eager to speak with her. 

She spoke with many of the guests at the table with a smile and elegance Sebastian didn’t know she possessed. Ciel spoke in a similar fashion. Y/N was introduced to another one of Sebastians friends, William, as well. They got along quite well and she noticed her professors brow twitch to her side. After they had all finished talking and eating a few stuck around the table to drink some more Champaign and talk, while others head off to converse more with the other professors there. Sebastian stayed, and soon it was just her, Ciel, and Sebastian left at the table. 

“Thank you for coming professor. I hope you’ve enjoyed your evening.” She spoke, sickly sweet and obviously still in ‘philanthrophic’ mode. Sebastian ignored her comment entirely, leaning in further and lowering his voice in case anyone around could hear. 

“I’d have my hands full with you wouldn’t I?” He commented, letting his hand rest on her knee under the tablecloth as he did. She could feel the heat spreading up her leg and her breathing picked up at his tone. 

“You’re hands aren’t big enough to handle me. Take your pervy thoughts somewhere else.” And she knows she’s blushing and she knows her words don’t come out with their usual bite. He knows too. He smiles. His hand is removed from her leg as he pulls a small white scrap of paper from his wallet and hands it over to her. She takes it with faux ignorance and opens it. The note. The note from the first day of class. 

“Oh fuck.” Ciel whispers from beside her. She frowns. 

“Why did you keep this?” She questioned, staring at the paper that proved her obvious attraction to him. 

“To prove that I’m not the only one with ‘pervy thoughts’.” He air quoted. If she wasn’t blushing before she certainly was now. 

“This proves nothing.” She brushed off. It was the most unconvincing thing she’d said all night, and the three knew it. 

“Oh? What about the note you swallowed then? Why go to such great lengths to hide what was written there? Unless, of course, you’re just a fan of swallowing.” 

Ciel choked slightly on the bubbles he was just beginning to swallow as he stared at the couple. 

“I’m not sure what you’re referring to. The note had confidential information regarding my business. I couldn’t let it slip into untrustworthy hands, so I did what I could at the time to dispose of it.” She shot back. Her words became less sincere by the moment and the professor watched as she lost her composure for the first time since they’d known each other. 

“Really now? Ciel’s face says otherwise.” He commented, glancing up at the now somewhat red boy to her side. 

“Leave me out of this.” He chuckled, leaning back in his chair and placing an arm around her back, knowing she was close to losing it. 

“Are you insinuating that I was speaking unprofessionally of my professor? That’s a pretty serious allegation, Michaelis.” She growled. 

“It’s implied. Even if your composure wasn’t slipping like a child on ice skates for the first time, you’re cheeks would have given you away regardless.” He admitted, leaning back in his own chair now as he gained control of the conversation. Her cheeks flooded a deeper shade as she let her hand grasp around the champaign fluke in front of her. He set his hand on her thigh again, leaning in towards her ear as he whispered. 

“I wouldn’t do that if I were you. Ciel and I both know how handsy you get when intoxicated.” He hadn’t meant to piss her off, not really. It was more of a game for him. He knew she was trapped. How hard she fought once she knew it however, was a completely different story. 

“Oh yeah? What’s your excuse then, professor?” She spat back, glancing at his hand resting on her knee. Her eyes trailed up to the somewhat noticeable bulge in his dress pants next. “Or your little friends?” She continued. She heard a noise somewhat resembling a growl emerge from his chest. 

“Oh it’s anything but little, darling.” It was the first time he had used anything but her name to address her, and that combined with the suggestive comment had her reeling. 

“Doesn’t look like it from here.” She shot back. Again, his face contorted into a semi-angry expression. 

“Ciel, you wouldn’t mind if I stole your date for a moment, would you? We need to have a word.” He leaned over her as if she wasn’t even there and she found her breath picking up further with the proximity. 

“Not at all. Have her back by nine.” Ciel joked, shooting Y/N a wink as Sebastian rose. He offered her a hand to stand and realizing that she was very much still in a professional setting she took it softly, standing on shaky knees to follow him out towards the corridor. She continued behind him as he made his way through the long hallway, stopping as he opened the door to some sort of office, his perhaps, that was rather plain. Once the door was shut he turned to her, a hungry look in his eyes as he watched her lean back against the mahogany desk. 

“I won’t deal with you acting so insolent towards your superior.” He spoke firmly. She giggled. 

“Oh, I wasn’t aware that this was how superiors are supposed to act around their students. Is this why you left the school you were previously teaching at?” She patronized, crossing one leg over the other as she watched him with a playful look in her eyes. “Maybe one of the other girls spoke up against it and you realized you weren’t all that charming and handsome, so left the school with your broken pride to pick up here instead?” She suggested. He growled, obviously offended by the comment as he strode towards her. 

The closer he got the more she realized she might have pushed too far. It was only when he was touching toes with her that he leant forward, grabbing her chin somewhat harshly in his hand as he spoke. 

“I’ll have you know I’ve never done anything like this with a student before.” 

“Why don’t I believe you?” She asked, somewhat squished as her cheeks were forced in under the pressure of his fingers. 

“That’s not my problem to entertain, is it now little one?” She could feel the wetness collecting between her thighs at his words and he watched her grow weaker by the moment. Her resolve was crumbling fast now that they were alone. Maybe they had too much champaign. Maybe their weeks of teasing and arguing had finally gotten the best of both of them. But the moment Y/N uttered the word ‘no’, it was a clear sign of submission on her behalf. Sebastian reviled in it, explosively happy that he finally had her where he wanted, agreeing with him for the first time on matters he knew to be true. Without thinking further he crashed his lips down onto hers, his hand still in place on her jaw though somewhat looser now as he moved his lips against hers. It took a moment for the shock to wear off before she was grabbing at the collar of his shirt, pulling him towards her with a fire she hadn’t felt in years, other than the innocent kisses she shared with Ciel. 

She moaned softly into his mouth as his canines bit into her bottom lip, drawing the smallest drops of blood as he drew his teeth back and lapped at the corners of her lips. She opened her mouth as her second sign of submission and he took the opportunity to plunge his tongue in. This time he was the one groaning as his hand moved to cup the side of her face, the other falling onto the small of her back as he pushed himself into her further. 

The smell of him, the feeling of his body pressed against her and the taste of his lips attacking her own was too much for her to handle. She was utterly and completely lost with him in that moment, no longer bothered by the wood digging into the swell of her ass or the somewhat lingering sting of the bite he had left on her lip. The time went by at a speed she didn’t recognize as she realized she never wanted this to stop. His arm around her waist, pulling her to him, was intoxicating in itself. His nose bumped hers with every turn of their lips and she found it incredibly endearing as it pressed against her cheek once in a while. The hand on her cheek moved to the crest of her head, where he held her as he continued his assault on her lips. She faintly recalled that his hand practically took up the space of her entire head. He pulled away after a minute longer, leaving small closed mouth kisses on her lips as he did. It seemed that he, much like her, didn’t want to stop either, and the thought drove her wild. 

They paused to catch their breaths, staring in each others eyes as it dawned on them what they had just done. He showed no regret if he had any, pressing a small kiss to her cheek that had her knees weak again as he smiled down at her. Her heart fluttered in her chest as her stomach did those flips she decided she no longer hated so much. 

The silence was broken when he whispered, looking in her eyes with the same closeness as before. She found herself hiding a blush and a smile, and before she could look any further away he moved the hand at the back of her head to tilt her chin up with a finger. 

“I can’t believe you bought the school a library just to piss me off. That speech was the most bullshit I’ve ever heard come out of a student’s mouth in a matter of two minutes.” He chuckled as he thumbed softy at her back. 

“It was Ciel’s idea.” She blamed softly. He smiled. 

“And yet you played along. Tell me, how does that small young man have such a grip on you, while it took me two and a half months to agree with me on anything?” He teased. She rolled her eyes. 

“It must be his charming presence.” She joked along. Sebastian chuckled again, pushing himself closer to her slightly. 

“It must be. How else would he be so lucky as to kiss you.” He taunted with a small kiss to her forehead. 

“Well you haven’t tried it now, have you? He’s an incredible kisser. Great with his mouth.” She teased back. Sebastian let out a small breath against her neck where he was lightly mouthing at her soft skin. 

“Mhm, and how do I fair?” He questioned. She giggled. 

“You’re not terrible I suppose. You’re the only other person besides him that I’ve kissed in years, so I don’t have much reference.” She responded coyly. He chuckled into her neck, sending shivers down her spine that he felt with the hand above her ass. 

“I can’t believe I’ve just received a compliment from you. I didn’t think I’d ever get one.” He continued to play, biting at her ear softly as he spoke. 

“Well I didn’t wanna feed your ego.” She countered as she leaned into his touch. It wasn’t now until she realized the large bulge was pressing into her stomach and she caught her breath hitching at the thought. Again he chuckled, deep and sincere as he pushed himself into her again. It was a somewhat desperate attempt at relief, but she caught his wavering breath nevertheless and smiled. 

“Fuck. I want you so bad.” He growled into her collar bone as he pushed against her again. She’d never heard him curse before, but she knew this wasn’t the time or place to be doing such things, and found herself raining the conversation back in before they took things too far. 

“Professor, I don’t think that type of language on school grounds is allowed.” She scolded softly. She could feel his breathing increase at the mention of his moniker and smiled. 

“Perhaps you’re right. Though I didn’t think those types of dresses were allowed either.” He shot back, equally as light heartedly. “If you keep my secret I’ll keep yours.” 

“What’s wrong with this dress? It’s perfectly appropriate for the occasion.” She questioned. 

“Maybe it’s just the way you look in it that I find so inappropriate then.” He reasoned, pulling away slightly as he stared down at her pretty eyes again. 

“Perhaps you’re right.” She reiterated his words with a small smile. He brushed the hair that had fallen out of place back to where it laid before, and she straightened his collar in a silent agreement that they should head back. 

One last small kiss was delivered to her lips before he backed away, extending his hand out to her with a smirk as he offered her a way back. She took it. 

Back at the table Ciel was speaking to William with a smile. She joined him at his free side, somewhat out of breath still as she watched the event come to a close. Sebastian busied himself speaking with some of the other professors as she waited patiently for their conversation to end. 

Ciel somewhat rushed the end of it along, eager to hear about the hidden exchange she had just returned from. They head out only a few minutes later, making sure they had exchanged farewells with everyone there. 

As they said their final goodbye to Sebastian he smiled, shaking both of their hands and sending Y/N a sly wink as he did hers. 

The moment the car door closed and the two were buckled in Ciel turned to her. 

“Tell me everything.” 

Ciel turned out of the lot as he waited for the girl to spill. 

“He kissed me.” She spoke shyly, thumbing at her purse much like he had her back earlier that night. 

“What?!” Ciel exclaimed, nearly swerving as he turned to look at her. 

“Ciel watch the fucking road!” She exclaimed back, obviously not enjoying the attention. He huffed, turning back to the road as she had asked. 

“Explain.” He spoke sternly, the way he did when he wanted information bad enough to play tricks for it. She sighed. 

“We were arguing and then he just, leaned in and kissed me.” She shrugged, attempting to play it off. 

“Was it like a peck kiss or like, tongue kiss?” He questioned, feeling more than excited for his friend. 

“Tongue.” She whispered, looking out the window to avoid any side eyes. 

“Was he good?” Ciel asked curiously. And that when her resolve broke. 

“So good.” She whimpered, clenching her thighs together as she remembered the feel of him pressed against her. Ciel turned over at the red light, eyeing his obviously turned on friend from the drivers seat. 

“Oh my god. You’re wrecked.” He observed softly. 

“I’m, I’m not, yeah.” She sighed, giving up on trying to hide it. She knew there was no use. She was, in fact, wrecked. 

“That good?” He questioned again. She nodded. 

“Did you guys…” He trailed off. She shook her head. 

“He, we, wanted to.” She admitted softly. Ciel gasped. 

“Wait, you did?” He questioned. She nodded again. “So you felt… okay?” The conversation held as little awkwardness as possible considering the nature. He knew she didn’t like talking about what happened, but he also wanted to make sure she wasn’t getting pressured into anything that would set her back for another few years. 

“Yeah. I felt… it felt really good Ciel. I wasn’t worried and I didn’t freak out. It just felt, I don’t know, right?” She explained. He smiled at his friend, laying his hand on her knee as he watched her open up a little. She’d closed off since that day, or on that day after she explained what happened to him, and finally she was feeling comfortable. 

“Neither of you regret it?” He checked. 

“I don’t. I don’t think he does either.” She admitted. “I should check to make sure but, I’m not sure how to be honest.” 

“Email him when we get home thanking him for coming tonight. He’s pretty easy to read.” Ciel suggested. She nodded. It wasn’t the worst idea. 

When they arrived home she immediately began the message. 

‘Professor Michaelis,

Thank you for your attendance tonight. I hope you enjoyed your time and wish you a happy weekend. See you in class,

Y/N’ 

She sent it with Ciels approval as they stripped to their underwear and waited on the couch for a response. 

“Do you think he’ll respond?” She questioned softly as he ran his hands through her hair. She laid her head on his lap with a soft sigh, taking in his comforting smell. It was nothing like Sebastians, and she felt she could finally relax without getting wildly turned on. Ciel rested his other hand over her bra strap with a smile. 

“Maybe? It is sort of late for a teacher, plus it’s technically the weekend.” He admitted. She sighed. 

“You’re right. Maybe we should just-” She was cut off by a loud ding and flipped her phone over to see an email from him waiting to be opened. 

“Well I guess we have our answer.” Ciel spoke, almost sounding nervous as she opened the message. 

‘ Y/N, 

I had an exquisite time tonight. I’m glad I was able to attend. Please text me at (xxx) xxx-xxxx whenever possible. I would like to discuss your most recent essay before Tuesday’s class and I’m not logged in on this email at home. 

Professor Michaelis’

Ciel breathed out whatever air he was holding in and she felt her heart jump to her throat. There was no essay this week. 

“He wants you to text him.” Ciel spoke obviously. She nodded against his thigh. “Do it!” He encouraged. 

“Right now?” She questioned, not wanting to come off as desperate. 

“Yes!” He answered, sounding far too excited for someone not in her position. 

She copied the number into her texts and drafted a quick message with Ciel’s help. 

‘Hi. It’s Y/N.’ 

Immediately there was a response. 

‘I assumed. I haven’t given out my number to anyone else in quite a while. Did you make it home safe?’ 

She smiled at that and Ciel did over her shoulder as well. 

‘Yeah I’m home. Are you?’ She questioned back quickly. She paused for a moment before sending it and Ciel all but snorted at the childlike behavior. 

‘I’m still at the office. I forgot to grab a few papers and needed a moment to calm down before driving.’ 

‘Is this your way of saying you got too drunk?’ 

It worried her a bit, thinking that he could have acted on intoxication. The other possibility however, excited her. 

‘You must think little of me to assume I’d gotten drunk off one glass.’ 

And there was her answer. 

‘Just wanted to make sure.’ 

‘I don’t regret it, if this is your way of asking.’ He clarified. 

She smiled. He saw through her game, and it threw her a little off guard. 

‘Tell Ciel I say hello. I’m sure he’s reading these as well.’ 

She smiled at that, and turned the camera to face the two of them. She included the top of her head, the diamonds shining in the light of her living room as she featured the blue haired boy behind her. He smiled a little devious smile and she giggled as she sent it. His hand running through her hair was visible in the photo, she realized as he scratched slightly behind her ear. 

‘He says hello.’ She sent with the photo. 

‘You two make quite the pair.’ 

‘We know.’ 

‘So you do realize how insatiably teasing you two are then?’ 

She giggled and Ciel gave a short laugh. 

“Wanna give him a show?” Ciel asked, always more than willing to tease. She nodded. Ciel took the phone from her grasp and switched the camera on. She attempted to sit up and he pushed her back down slightly from the shoulder shaking his head. 

The flash turned on, and she realized he was taking a video when he stroked the side of her face softly. She bit her lip, looking up at him with a playful glint as he brought his fingers to her mouth, dipping two between her lips as he pushed. She sucked at them lightly, Ciel mumbling a deep ‘good girl’ at her as she did. The flash turned off, and he sent it before getting her approval. She groaned at that and he rolled his eyes. 

“You look great, stop whining.” The phone vibrated above her head and he chuckled as he brought it back to her. 

‘You’re both getting F’s.’ They laughed at that, her cheeks tinged pink. 

‘In participation?’ She sent back. It was an inside joke now, and as much as she hated being close enough to have those with anyone aside from Ciel, she couldn’t help the warm feeling in her chest. 

‘Ha Ha. It’s late. You should head to bed.’ 

‘It’s only midnight.’ 

‘Let me rephrase then, youngling. I’m old, and I’m headed to bed.’ 

She laughed at that. 

‘Goodnight then, old man.’ 

‘You’ll regret that, though I can’t say I didn’t see it coming. Goodnight kid.’ 

‘Gross.’

‘Touché.’ 

The two cuddled on the couch for a few hours more, and before they knew it they had fallen asleep there, tangled in each others limbs like they used to as children. 

Classes the next week were awkward to say the least. Y/N found herself turned on for the entirety of the lecture both days. The sound of his voice was beginning to affect her in ways it hadn’t as strongly before, and his occasional eye contact had her blushing like mad every time without fail. Ciel would huff out a small, silent laugh as he watched his friend fall apart to his left. She hadn’t texted him since that night, and she was somewhat worried he now regretted the events that transpired. 

When the weekend rolled around she was tense, back to her usual anxiety and fire fueled self. Ciel watched as she closed up throughout the week and dragged her out Friday night to another bar. He decided it was about time they get wasted again and she agreed without complaint. 

The music was loud and the bar smelled like sweat and desperation. After a few shots the atmosphere was tolerable. She briefly wondered if they made places like this unbearable to force customers to drink more. 

Ten shots in and the pair was thoroughly fucked, giggling over absolute nonsense together as they settled for mixed drinks. Neither of them noticed when the professor slid in a barstool a few seats down, his fellow professors Claude and Will either side of him as they ordered drinks. He however, noticed them, and gave a small smile as he watched them interact. On their own, they were beautiful and fiercely powerful creatures. They had enough money to buy everything he owned times twenty individually, and both worked harder than any other student he had the pleasure of knowing. They were independent despite their codependence towards each other, and full of witty retorts and teasing glares. Together however, they were cute, he decided. He watched as other men’s eyes travelled towards her, and when Ciel caught hold of them he’d glare, a warning to back off. He couldn’t help but feel thankful for the small man at her side. 

After a few drinks and good laughs of his own shared with his friends he felt the stress of the week fading away. That was, until, he watched a man nearly three times Ciel’s size scoot into the chair opposite Y/N. At first, he ignores it, figuring Ciel will scare him off within a minute. He goes back to the conversation with Will. 

In a minutes time he looks back, finding the hand of the man resting on her back. She looks uncomfortable, to say the least, as she leans into Ciel. He feels his hands clench against the wood of the bar and his tensing causes the two men at his sides to look over to where his gaze lies. 

“Isn’t that Ms. Y/L/N?” Claude questioned, adjusting his glasses to look over at the uncomfortable girl. Sebastian nods. 

“I believe so.” He agrees, trying to be nonchalant. 

“She looks… uncomfortable.” Will points out. Sebastian nods again. 

“I’m sure Ciel’s got it. He’s always been good at warding off unwanted attention.” Claude spoke with experience. Sebastian agreed, taking another sip of his whiskey as he watched from the corner of his eye. One of the man’s hands came down on her knee, and she brushed it off with an awkward laugh as she glanced at Ciel. Ciel’s brow twitched much like his own does when he’s upset. The man placed the hand back and he watched as Y/N stiffened. He turned back to his friends, seeing if they had witnessed the action as well. Both’s eyes were trained on the interaction. 

Sebastian broke when he heard a small yelp from the girl. He stood up quickly, ignoring his friends questioning gazes as he strode towards the three. He place a hand on her shoulder and she jumped, drunkenly turning to see the professor behind her. She sighed with gratefulness. 

“I’d appreciate it if you took your hand off my date.” He growled at the bar fly, glancing down at the hand that had slid up her thigh. Anger moved swiftly throughout his veins as he watched the man stare down at her with a perverted glare. 

“Oh! Sorry man, I didn’t know she was taken.” The man slurred, standing with his hands either side of his head in submission to the more powerful male. 

“Quite alright. If you’d excuse us now.” He bid, slipping into the seat the man was at previously and taking his hand off her shoulder. 

Y/N didn’t look at him, but she muttered a small ‘thanks’ and he smiled at that. He knew he couldn’t touch her with his friends so close by, so instead he leaned in, getting close to her ear as he spoke. 

“I understand that it’s completely inappropriate, but the sight of another man’s hands on you makes me so irrationally angry, if he hadn’t moved right away I might have punched him.” Sebastian admitted. 

He watched her cheeks heat up as a small noise slipped from her throat. At that he leans away, giving a small nod to Ciel who was also very obviously drunk, before leaving to reunite with his friends. 

They didn’t mention it when he returned to the table. 

Y/N and Ciel left soon after, deciding to keep the drinks flowing at home to avoid another incident, possibly with more violent outcomes. The moment they got home they were all over each other however, whispering sweet nothings into their long hug before collapsing onto the couch. Ciel gave her soft kisses, to which she giggled into and returned. Ciel whispers that she should text him and she agrees quickly, grabbing her phone from his pocket and sending him a drunken thank you. 

‘Thx for keeping the creepos awy’ 

She texted. It took a good deal of effort to get her fingers and double vision to cooperate. 

‘Anytime. Though I would appreciate it if you’d be a little more careful when you were out.’ 

She giggled at his serious text, finding it irrationally funny. 

‘yessir mr. serious man’ 

‘I am being serious. Ciel didn’t do much for you there, did he now?’

‘he was gunna but u came in and fixed it so no more problems’ 

‘Yes, I did. You’re welcome.’

‘come ovr’ 

She sent it without thinking. Ciel was still behind her, leaving sloppy kisses on the base of her neck as she waited his response. 

‘I don’t know if thats a good idea darling. You’re quite intoxicated.’ 

‘:-( pls’

‘How drunk are you?’

‘im nooooot please please please please’ 

‘Same address?’ 

She cheered at this, giving a happy ‘yay!’ at her victory as she squirmed on the couch. Ciel caught her waist in her hands, groaning as she shook the couch to his dislike. 

“He’s coming over!” She cheered. Ciel giggled. 

“More friends!” He cheered back. She nodded. 

‘same one! apt 14 on the tippy top. tell guard you here to see Y/N and Ciel’ 

Typing was getting increasingly harder. 

‘Alright. I’ll be there soon.’

‘door is unlocked just come in’ 

‘10 minutes.’ 

She giggled and sat up, nearly falling backwards as Ciel’s arms pulled her forward to prevent her fall. 

“He’s gonna be here in 10 minutes.” She giggled. Ciel nodded into her thigh, sitting up himself now as he realized a guest was coming. 

“Do you wanna change into pajamas before he gets here? That way you’re comfortable?” Ciel questioned, sobering up a bit as he rubbed her sides comfortingly. She nodded. He got up first, swaying a bit as he ventured towards her room to grab some easy clothing. 

He returned with soft shorts and a tank top in hand and placed them on the coffee table as he helped her up. Within a few minutes she was perfectly changed, much to Ciel’s buzzed surprise, and had flopped back down on the couch happily. He brings her a cup of water and drinks some himself before sitting her up and asking her to do the same. 

A minute or so later the door to their apartment is opened, and they hear their names called as the door shuts. 

“Professor!” Y/N called happily from up the first set of stairs. They both heard the footsteps before he appeared, a small smile on his face when he found them cuddled up on the couch. 

“Hello.” He greeted, taking a seat across from them. 

“You got her for a bit? I need to take a shower.” Ciel mumbled, detaching himself from her as he stood. He nods. 

“Of course.” Sebastian moved over to his previous spot as she smiled childishly at him. Ciel gave her a quick forehead kiss before departing down the long hallway toward his bathroom. 

“You have a lovely apartment.” Sebastian speaks softly, running his hand through her hair with a smile. She nods. 

“Thanks. I bought it.” She stated dumbly, looking into the professors eyes as she smiles. He chuckles at that. 

“I like it. You have good taste.” He complimented. She shook her head.

“That’s Ciel. I picked the place. He decorated.” She admitted.


	2. 2

Ch 1: 

The first day of school always sucked, Y/N thought to herself. It didn’t matter how old she was now or where she was attending classes; it always sucked. Everyone was anxious and nobody wanted to be there, which was never a good combination. 

“This is gonna suck.” She whined, looking over to her best friend Ciel as they walked through campus towards their English class. The trees blew in the late summer breeze, sweeping her hair behind her as she clutched her notebook to her chest. 

“If it sucks too bad we can always drop again.” Ciel shrugged. The sunlight reflected off his hair with an iridescent shine and his eyes seemed only brighter as a result. She shook her head at the blue haired boy with a sigh as they continued towards the lecture hall. Somewhere behind them the bell tower chimed with the second hour, reminding her of the time she lost during the day attending classes. 

“We dropped English three times now. We might get dropped next time we try if we do it again.” She warned. He laughed. 

“Well, hopefully the new professor makes all the difference then. His ratings on ‘Rate my Professor’ were good. Plus they said he was ‘hot sauce’.” Ciel commented as they opened the dark wooden doors towards the lecture hall. The cold air was refreshing and calmed her nerves a bit as they found seats in the back of the high ceilinged room, as they always did. The class was mostly silent aside from a few conversations up front and she took her books out of her bag as Ciel made some comments about a movie he’d watched the night before. Things settled for a minute or two as she became accustomed to the new temperature of the air. She felt the cold bristle at the back of her neck and held in a shiver as everyone awaited the arrival of the new professor.

When the doors opened to reveal a devastatingly handsome man in his late twenties an almost audible gasp echoed throughout the class. They weren’t lying on the website. He really was ‘hot sauce.’ His dark hair framed his head and neck perfectly, his devilishly handsome features visible to her even from the back row. She watched as Ciel let out a soft breath and found herself holding back from doing the same. He was tall, lean, and absolutely gorgeous. They’d definitely picked the right professor. 

He introduced himself as Professor Michaelis as his deep voice sent shivers down every straight girl and gay guy’s spine. He explained that although he was new here he wouldn’t be tolerating any nonsense in his class, a speech that every teacher gave in one way or another, before continuing on to open the syllabus on the projector. As he went over the guidelines and rules for the class Y/N and Ciel lost interest quite quickly. Both managed to pick up their phones within the first thirty minutes and eventually settled on a hushed conversation. A particularly funny line from Ciel elicited a small laugh from Y/N, and she took a moment to notice that the professor had gone silent talking before looking up. Though he was somewhat far away the look in his eyes held no less weight than if he was merely a foot from her. 

“If you could keep quiet while I’m speaking I would greatly appreciate it.” His words themselves weren’t unkind, but his tone spoke in a different tongue. Y/N felt something close to regret wash over her and it made her wildly uncomfortable. Since when did she care? Ciel kept trying to make conversation as they normally did after being chastised and she ignored it, cheeks still tinged pink from her admonishment. Eventually Ciel began to catch on and settled on passing her a small handwritten note. 

‘you like him don’t you?’ 

The note read. Her pinks flushed a darker shade and he smiled at her. 

‘I just don’t wanna make a bad impression, okay? I don’t even know the guy.’ 

She passed it back when the teacher turned his back again just to be safe. Ciel let out a small breath through his nose, something close to a silent laugh. 

‘bullshit. this is a big deal! u haven’t liked someone since that night junior year’   
She rolled her eyes as she read his last words before a presence made itself known at her side. She let her eyes trail up to meet with angry red ones, glaring down with a small frown. Without another word he plucked the paper from her small fingers with his long ones and tucked it away in the breast of his suit pocket before turning on his heel and continuing his lecture at the front of the class. 

If she wasn’t embarrassed before this certainly did it. It was fairly obvious to everyone that met her that she wasn’t an open book, so knowing that he had a scrap of paper mentioning the second worst night of her life was more than nerve wracking. She knew it was only a matter of time before he read it, and the thought of him questioning her regarding Ciel’s statement sent another wave of anxiety through her. Her palms began to sweat, fearing that he would read it aloud like many other teachers had done, but as the class came to an end and she packed up her things next to a now silent Ciel, Professor Michaelis never called to her. He sat at his desk logging things into his computer as she hurried out of the room, hand in hand with the bluenette without another word. She had escaped, left with the hope he would never, in fact, read the somewhat crumpled piece of paper. 

The next day was filled with endless paperwork and phone calls that droned on for hours. She knew taking over her parent’s company after their death would be taxing, but she never realized how tiring it was in combination with school until now. Much to her dismay, thoughts of the tall dark and handsome professor slipped in her mind too many times that day. She needed a night off, and of course Ciel picked up on this as he strode into the office in his favorite pair of knee length shorts. 

“We’re going out.” 

It wasn’t a question, and she had no plans to argue against him. They left an hour later, fully ready to drink away their stress at the expense of their livers. 

She hadn’t realized the extent of her drinking until the next morning. The light coming through the blinds was uncomfortably bright and the blaring of her alarm annoyingly loud. With one look in the mirror she realized how much makeup it would actually take to cover the evidence of last nights liquor abuse and she sighed. 

Ciel looked much the same, she noticed, as they head out the door and began their short drive to the school. She realized Ciel had probably ran a red light a few minutes into the drive but said nothing. Death didn’t seem like such a bad option, she thought, as he stomach churned uncomfortably within the confines of her seatbelt. When they settled into their seats at the back of the class the plastic was incredibly uncomfortable against their asses. Thank God the room was dark, as she was sure her headache might split her in two if the lights hadn’t been dimmed to the extent they were. Y/N felt the urge to lay her head down and take a brief nap before Michaelis arrived, but in light of her scolding last class decided against it. Instead she settled on resting her head against her sleeve covered wrist, despite the slight run off of her makeup against the fabric. 

The class went by in a similar fashion to the class before aside from a lack of conversation. The lecture was long and boring as she barely managed to keep her eyes open throughout the first half. One look to her right told Ciel was struggling similarly, and they shared a sympathetic smile before placing their eyes back to the front of the class. Her headache was getting worse and she knew she was seconds away from passing out when Michaelis spoke her name from the front of the class. At that she perked up, lifting her head with the most convincing ‘I was paying attention’ face she could muster. 

“Do you have an opinion on that?” He asked her. She knew if she gave an answer it would be better than claiming she wasn’t paying attention. 

“Uh, yeah. It was nice.” She gave lamely, the effort she planned to put into the answer quickly slipping away the longer her mouth was open.

“It was nice?” He questioned, a perfect eyebrow cocked up as he watched her with careful eyes. She nodded. Her brain shook in her skull. “What part, would you say, was ‘nice’? Was it when the author was graphically describing the systematic torture of their entire species? Perhaps when he spoke of the horrors that occurred after within their dreams, or their inability to relax for the rest of their lives in fear someone was hiding around the corner?” He spoke. Oh shit. Wrong answer. 

“Uh…” Her mind went blank and Ciel gave a sigh beside her that indicated that she was, indeed, fucked. 

“‘Uh’. Insightful, thank you Y/N. I’ll be seeing you after class.” The air was thick with tension and she did her best to not feel upset about it. Everything was pounding with the beat of her heart and she could feel the pulse in her fingers from the exhaustion. She felt her eyes slowly closing and willed them to stay open as she checked the time on her phone. Ten minutes. She could do ten minutes. 

When the professor stepped away from the stand and students began packing up their things she zoned back in, realizing she could finally leave. That is, until, Ciel gave her a look of pure sympathy from her side. She sighed, remembering she had to speak with him now, and packed up her things at a molasses reminiscent pace as the students filed out. 

She made her way to his desk with a drag in her feet as she nearly tripped down the stairs, her exhaustion and anxiety mixing in a way that made her feel sick to her stomach. Before she could say another word he spoke, realizing the only person left in the room besides the two of them was Ciel as he glanced around for a moment. 

“I realize that you’re very hungover. However it’s not worth your time to show up if you can’t bother to pay attention.” He spoke softly. She felt something uncomfortable rise in her chest at the thought of him lowering his voice to compensate for her headache and brushed it off as fast as possible considering her current state. She could think about it later when she wasn’t considering throwing up on his desk.

“Participation?” She pitched, feeling somewhat silly now as she stood so close to him. 

“Participation implies that you were paying attention, reading the material, and, what’s the word? Participating.” He shot back, his voice still softer than she would have hoped for. She sighed. 

“I-” 

“Drink some water and get some rest. I’ll see you next week, Ms. Y/L/N.” And that was it. The surprisingly painless conversation was over and she could finally leave and get some rest. Ciel noticed her tired glance and swung his backpack over his shoulder as they walked out together. She caught herself almost stumbling again on her way out the door and the small male lazily caught her as she did. Sebastian chuckled from behind his desk as he watched the girl walk away. 

The weekend passed by quite quickly. Most of it was spent neck deep in paperwork and Ciel’s home cooked meals, which consisted of reheated takeout and steamed veggies that had previously been frozen. The next week of classes went by much the same. She was stressed out to the max and Michaelis’ classes weren’t helping. She was terrified of pissing him off, and though she did her best to pay attention, the constant anxiety had taken a toll on her. Ciel had tried to talk her through it, explaining that he was just a dumb professor and that it didn’t matter, however by the end of the week he realized the very serious implications of her crush and dropped it. She was obviously upset by the human nature of her feelings, which he could somewhat understand from her perspective, not that it was healthy to push them down. When the following Tuesday rolled around she felt just about ready to implode under the pressure. She knew she had a board meeting directly after class which meant Ciel had gotten a ride from one of his other friends. 

She missed him in the car, and made a point to be overly dramatic when she spotted him in his regular spot in the back of the class. The professor was already there, reading glasses perched on the tip of his nose as he all but ignored the pupils filling up the seats. Y/N didn’t care about anything else in that moment, smiling wide as she found her friend hunched over his phone. She giggled as she bounded up the steps to meet him and he smiled back at her with a knowing look. Ever since they were children they had the same routine. 

He stood to greet her, wrapping her up in one of his famous hugs before cupping her cheek softly in his hand and pressing his lips against hers. She giggled into the warm kiss, allowing his tongue to trace the outside of her lips before slipping inside, pulling a small and mostly fake moan from the back of her throat. They smiled as they pulled away, Ciel’s lips now coated in her lip gloss. He licked the corners of his mouth with a thoughtful look as his thumb rubbed across her cheek.

“Cherry?” He asked, already knowing the answer. She nodded. 

“It’s been so long, I don’t know how I survived without you.” She sighed dramatically, sliding down into her seat as he did the same. 

“Those twenty five minutes were a disaster without you. Finny plays the worst music.” He agreed, only now pulling his books out of his bag as the doors to the hall shut. 

The lecture began with where they’d left off last class. After an hour of explaining the symbolism of genocide within whatever they had read when she was too hungover to pay attention he offered an in class assignment. 

“I want you all to write about an experience that changed your life. It can be positive or negative, but it has to be something that impacted you significantly. Two or three pages, the length is up to you, but I’d like it if you added some imagery in there. Make me feel like I was standing next to you when it happened. Make me feel what you felt. After you’re done drop it off at my desk and you may leave early. Is that clear?” Michaelis hadn’t intended to make the statement sound so obviously sexual, but after watching his troubled pupil practically make out with his very gay student in front of the whole class, he really couldn’t keep his head straight. It was no secret to himself that he was bi, or that the display of affection had a serious affect on him and his ability to teach. 

These essays were always easy for Y/N, well, after the eighth grade anyways. It didn’t take long for her to spur on a few pages about the tragic death of her parents. She went into a good amount of detail describing the nature of the incident, when they were stabbed inside their own home with her in the same bed, and after a solid forty minutes of pens scraping against paper both her and Ciel had finished their papers. 

“Parents again?” Ciel questioned. She nodded, unaffected by their mention. 

“Same for you?” She questioned. He shook his head. 

“Actually, I wrote about when we met, how I was so shocked such a gorgeous girl was talking to me. I really played it up on the imagery too. I mentioned how tight your ass was, even back then, and how your tits popped out of your shirt so nicely.” He spoke seriously. 

“Ciel!” She whisper shouted. He only smiled at her before standing to hand their papers in. 

As the pair prepared to head out Y/N’s phone began to ring. She recognized the name before giving a soft sigh and handing her paper over to Ciel. He understood the implications and head to the front of the class as she answered the call. 

“Hello?” She spoke as she finished gathering her things. 

“Y/N, I wanted to brief you about the numbers for the end of the quarter before you got here.” Alex, her personal financial advisor and CFO spoke swiftly. 

“Sure. I’ll be there in about thirty, so I’d be quick with it if I were you.” She warned as she began her decent down the steps towards the door. 

“We’re down 4% since last quarter and the shareholders are gonna want an explanation for that.” He explained. 

“Four? I thought it was two, from what was taken out for new wages and the expansion project.” She questioned as she reached the bottom of the stairs. 

“Sales caused the other two. After the management turn over a few of our salesmen left and we took a hit from that. We’re fully staffed up again but you’re going to have to explain the reasoning for the change in management.” He clarified.

“Alright, so 2% from expansion and new hires and 2% from the manager fiasco. What else?” She gave Ciel a small smile and wave before walking out the doors and continuing the conversation. 

Ciel realized he’d never been alone with the professor before as he handed in both their papers. Michaelis took them with a small nod before stopping him from walking away. 

“Is she alright? She’s been quiet this past week.” He asked, meeting the boy’s blue eyes as he questioned him. 

“She’ll be fine if you stop scaring her.” Ciel spat. The red in his professors eyes flashed and a small scowl came across his face. 

“Scaring her?” He questioned. 

“Yeah, scaring her. Would it kill you to be a little nicer? Or at least stop calling on her when you know she’s not paying attention? She’s practically fucking shaking before she comes in every day.” Ciel accused. Sebastian was somewhat taken back by the boldness of his student, but nodded nonetheless. 

“She seemed fine this morning.” He retorted, obviously referring to their less than appropriate greeting. 

“She’s stressing about things more important than this class today.” Ciel replied.

“Then I’ll do my best, Mr. Phantomhive. Anything else I can do for you?” He asked, though he sounded somewhat less than sincere. Ciel shook his head. 

Thursday was much the same as the week before. She entered with Ciel attached at the hip, her head down and her hands shaking. Now that work had slowed down a bit she had the time to worry about school again. Still exhausted and obviously pumped full of caffeine she took her usual seat. To her surprise, the class was surprisingly mellow today. Professor Michaelis allowed them to take a short break halfway through class. 

Ciel slid on top of her desk, resting his legs next to her shoulder as he made small talk. 

“I met a boy.” He began, his face as uninterested as ever. Y/N smiled. 

“The blond one?” She questioned. He nodded. 

“Alois. He’s handsome right?” Ciel commented. She agreed. 

“Very much your type. Have you asked him out?” She questioned, drawing small circles on his leg as she did. He shook his head. 

“Not yet.” Their conversation was interrupted by a text, and Y/N checked it only to be disappointed. 

“We have to go into the office after class.” She sighed. “They need the updated expansion plans by midnight tonight.” Ciel nodded, somewhat upset knowing how much the job was taking out of her. 

“That’s fine. I can do some homework in your office and we can get sushi for dinner from that place around the corner.” He agreed, attempting to cheer her up. 

When class started back up again Michaelis passed back copies of some long, boring text he intended for them to read. The work related anxiety piled up quickly within her however, and Y/N found herself immersed in a quickly sketched plan for the newest office instead of whatever he had intended for her to read. What she hadn’t noticed was the professor making rounds and watching over his students as they answered the prompt at the end of the text. When he paused behind her and noticed her lack of the given material he sighed, leaning down next to her ear as to not scare her. 

“This does’t look like ‘Culture in Action’, Ms. Y/L/N.” He pointed out. At the feeling of his warm breath against her neck she jumped a bit before quickly shuffling the papers around on her desk and taking out the packet he had given her. “Ah, that looks more like it. I’m sure it’s safe to say you weren’t confused between the two, am I correct?” He belittled. His low voice was pooling heat within her abdomen and she swallowed thickly with a nod. Sebastian looked up to glance at the boy beside her giving him a deadly glare and sighed. With that, he head back to check on the rest of the students. 

When the class finally ended the professor took no time to pull her aside once again. This time however, he gave a knowing look at the boy that waited around for her signaling for him to leave. He didn’t want another lecture from the small, entitled boy. The moment the door closed he sat down in his chair and gazed up at her with a disappointed eye. She readied herself for the lecture she was about to receive yet again. She couldn’t deny that he wasn’t incredibly attractive, especially this close up. She found her chest uncomfortable and her legs weaker than she remembered as she stood before him. 

“I’m sorry if I’m being too harsh on you.” Well that wasn’t what she was expecting. “I do however, need you to pay attention if you want participation points. I understand that you have a job outside of this class, however while you are here I want your attention on me and the material I give you.” Her brain segmented out the part where he demanded her attention on him and she nodded with a blank mind. She knew Ciel must have said something, why else would he be apologizing for his behavior, and stood waiting for his next words. 

“I read your essay. I’m very sorry to hear about the tragic events revolving around your parents. I can’t imagine the impact that must have left on you.” He spoke. She resisted the urge to roll her eyes. She’d heard it before many times. “I’m also sorry about whatever happened to you junior year.” At that she froze. He knew that the note from her first day wasn’t referring to her parents death. 

“Please, don’t mention it.” She bit back, feeling somewhat angry that he would bring that up. Who did he think he was? 

“Very well. My apologies then. Have a good afternoon, Ms. Y/L/N.” He spoke, obviously unhappy with her tone. Without another word she left, practically slamming the door behind her as she did. 

“You good?” Ciel asked, leaning against the wall opposite the door as he watched his obviously angry friend grab his hand with a tug. 

“Fine.” She spat, practically dragging him out of the school and into her car. 

The night was long and filled with plans she could barely keep up with. Every member of her staff working in that office was rushing around until one AM, and though she knew she needed to workout the next morning, she settled on dragging Ciel on a run instead of her usual gym workout. Ciel agreed with a sad sigh, as always, and they set off to their designated coffee spot at a decent pace. 

It was nearly forty minutes later when they arrived, breathless and in desperate need of energy. Sweat dripped off her brow as she opened the door to the small cafe, reveling in the scent of freshly brewed beans and baked goods. Ciel stepped in directly after in just as bad of a state as they slipped into the somewhat long line, and fuck if they didn’t hate mornings. The only thing that made the situation more uncomfortable was when Ciel glanced around and found professor Michaelis sitting in one of their ridiculously plush leather chairs, sipping on his coffee as he graded papers. 

Ciel tapped on her shoulder and she followed his gaze over to where the professor sat, legs open in the large leather chair. Her eyes widened and a blush flushed across her face. A small curse slipped through her lips as she turned back around towards the counter. 

“We should go say hi.” Ciel suggested knowingly. She scowled at him. 

“No we fucking shouldn’t Ciel. I told you I don’t want anything to do with him. Stay out of this.” She urged. He only smirked at her before turning again to catch his eyes. Noticing the stare the professor looked up, finding them in the line with an amused look. With Y/N’s back facing the man Ciel waved kindly, and a small grin crossed the his face as he gave a two fingered wave back. Y/N noticed the movement. 

“Ciel you dumb piece of shit. I hate you so fucking much right now. I literally just told you not to do that and-”

“Hello students.” Michaelis spoke. Y/N froze at the sound of his voice as he cut her off. 

“Good morning professor.” Ciel chirped, knowing it was pissing her off. Karma, he thought, for dragging him on the run. 

“You two are up early today. Out for a morning run?” He questioned. Ciel nodded. 

“Yep! Five times a week!” Ciel confirmed. Sebastian smiled. 

“Y/N, feeling shy today are we?” He questioned with a tease. She turned to him with a dark look, finding him just as flawlessly attractive as always. 

“I’m not shy, professor.” She mocked. “I just look like shit.” The professor laughed a beautifully deep laugh at this. They bid their goodbyes, or at least Ciel and Sebastian did, and finally made it to the front of the line. As they sat and drank their coffee Ciel noticed the lingering stares coming from the corner, but decided against mentioning it and finished his cup rather quickly. 

After returning home and showering Y/N reabsorbed herself into the documents she’d started on the night before. Now that the expansion project was done she could focus on fixing the money lost in the factory, another dull job she wasn’t looking forward to. Her thoughts remained partially on the weekend and she decided they would have to go out again to get rid of the tension both the workload and the professor had left in her shoulders. 

Just a few hours later and class rolled around, much the same as it was the day before. Every third week they were expected to show up for a Friday class, she knew that when they signed up. Actually showing up on one of her only days off however put a dampener on her mood. The lecture was another long and monotonous one, and Ciel found himself passing notes to her again as time went on. 

‘i cant wait for the weekend’

He passed. She smiled when she read it. 

‘Me too. I’m exhausted, and sad that professor saw me all gross and sweaty.’ 

She wrote back. 

‘you looked hot, who doesnt wanna see you covered in sweat n out of breath. you shoulda seen the way he looked at you when we were drinking.’ 

‘i wish he’d put those stares to good use and fuck me already’ She wrote.

The clearing of a throat behind them startled her out of the note. A large pale hand made itself visible from her left side and she began to panic. He held his hand out expectedly, waiting for her to place it in his palm as his shoe clad foot tapped next to hers with impatience. Realizing the implications of her writing she made a snap decision and crumpled the paper before putting it in her mouth and swallowing. 

She had eaten the note. 

The hand slowly withdrew and Ciel did everything he could to cover up his laughter. At first he tried to play it off as a cough, but soon enough he was stuttering that he needed to use the restroom in between poorly hidden giggles. The second the classroom door closed the sound of Ciel’s laughter echoed within the room from outside in the hall. 

“After class.” The professor spoke darkly before making his way back to the front again. Shit. 

The rest of class after Ciel’s return dragged on. Every moment felt like years as she waited for the once again angry confrontation she was surely about to have. Her legs shook softly and her chest felt tighter than a virgins pussy. When the time came and students began to leave she made her way to the front and braced herself. The professor looked up at her with a long, disappointed sigh before beginning. His red eyes looked angrier than normal today, she noticed. 

“I really don’t appreciate your lack of attention in my class.” He spoke sternly. 

“Worried you’re not interesting enough?” She bit back. As soon as it left her mouth she regretted it, but it was too late now, and she watched as disappointment turned into fury on his face. His brow twitched with some semblance of self control before a sharp breath left his perfect roman nose.

“Watch your mouth.” He growled. She couldn’t deny that it sent heat down her abdomen and left a pleasant flush. “I hate when students waste my time. I expect a certain amount of respect from each and every one of you, and the only two that seem to have a problem with respect are the two of you. I’ve warned you multiple times now to quit bothering me when I’m trying to teach. I’ve warned Ciel once now too, yet you are the only one that doesn’t seem sorry for it.” He spat back. She let out a soft breath at his tone and tried to focus on the fact that she was in trouble in a very platonic way. 

“I-”

“And defying me? Going so far as to swallow the note instead of handing it over like I asked? It’s completely unacceptable behavior. If this happens one more time I won’t hesitate to ask you to leave. Am I clear?” He questioned. She nodded, now fully regretting her words as he looked back down at the papers on his desk. “Good. You may go.” He finished. She swallowed thickly before turning to meet Ciel outside, her cheeks warm and skin uncomfortably hot after her scolding. Ciel watched as his very turned on friend gripped him by the hand and practically dragged him to the parking lot. He smiled. 

After the evening meeting finished only a few hours after class had stated Y/N found herself ready to go out with Ciel immediately. Ciel had mentioned a new bar last night over dinner and they’d both expressed their willingness to go. After a change of clothes and a few touch ups to her makeup she was ready. They left hand in hand as they always did as they began their walk to the new drinking spot. 

As they passed by the church a few blocks away Ciel and Y/N both took notice of their professor walking alongside a woman on the opposite side of the road. Y/N felt an angry heat spread across her face, yet neither of them mention that they most likely just caught their professor on a date, and continued their walk in a now not so pleasant silence.

If Y/N wasn’t planning on getting shit faced before, she definitely was now, and with the thought of the one man she wanted so desperately putting his hands on another girl, she downed her first drink thirty minutes later. Two hours had gone by of continuous drinking and minimal dancing when the two decided to head outside for fresh air. Ciel played around on his phone as she took in the scenery, forgetting momentarily about the stress her teacher had caused as she let her eyes glaze over from the cold air. 

“There’s a raid up the street! There’s thirty minutes left we can totally make it!” She knew Ciel was referring to Pokemon Go, and in her blissful and drunken state she pulled up her own app. They tripped and stumbled multiple times as they began their clumsy walk over. Ciel poorly directed them across a few crosswalks and up a somewhat large hill as he watched the gym grow closer to his character on the screen. When they’d finally got back to walking down the hill Y/N felt herself collide into something hard and warm. Before she could fall a hand caught her arm, pulling her upwards as she tried to focus on what was happening around her. Ciel stopped in his tracks, which was never a good sign, and she tilted her head up to find the man she’d been trying to avoid thinking of with a mysterious glint in his eyes. 

“My, my. You should really watch where you’re going miss.” He spoke with a condescending tone. She could feel her legs weaken and her cheeks heat up as they met eyes. His warm hand on her arm left a burning mark. She giggled a bit as he gave her a small frown. At that she felt her spirits drop a little. 

“I didn’t mean to.” She pouted softly. A short lived and rare smile was pulled from the older man. 

“I’m sure you didn’t. Ciel.” He bid her friend hello and he gave a big drunk smile as he did the same. 

“Professor.” 

“I trust that you can make it home safely by yourselves?” He asked, looking at the pair of young adults with a questioning look. 

“Oh I’ll get her home niiiice and safe professor. Don’t you, don’t you be worrying about that.” Ciel giggled. The man shook his head, obviously unconvinced, and scooted to the side of the walkway closer to the buildings, coercing them in the same direction as he pulled out his own phone. The pair waited in silence for whatever he was doing and gave each other wary glances. 

“What’s your address?” He asks her softly. 

“I’m not telling you where I live.” She warned. He rolled his eyes, obviously unimpressed, and turned to the boy next to him. 

“Where do you live?” He questioned him. 

“312 Olive street, why?” He questioned back, still very much intoxicated. 

“Ciel you dumb piece of garbage we live together!” She whined. Sebastian hid his smile behind his phone as he typed their address in. 

“He didn’t know that!” The boy argued back. Y/N realized how dumb she had been and giggled in response. She moved towards him, practically pushing her professor out of the way as she stumbled towards Ciel. She rested her forearms on his shoulders, tilting her head in a way that was undeniably cute as she began to stroke the hair at the back of his neck. 

“I’m sorry for calling you garbage.” She muttered, looking into his big blue eyes with sincere regret. From behind her she could hear a small, poorly hidden laugh as the bluenette boy shook his head. 

“It’s okay baby. I know you didn’t mean it.” He reassured, leaning into connect his lips with hers. It happened often when they were drunk and normally went much further in the confinements of their own home. She happily reciprocated the kiss as they practically sucked face. Ciel’s tongue poked and prodded at hers as they tangled and fought. His hands found their way to her lower back and nape of her neck as he pushed them closer together. The hand at the back of her head moved up to tangle into her hair and she pressed a leg in between his to push on his crotch. A small clearing of a throat behind her startled her away from the drunken stars behind her closed eyes. 

“Are you two…” Their professor asked as she turned to him. Ciel laughed. 

“I’m gay.” He giggled. The professor quirked a brow. 

“My apologies. I’d heard rumors that that you preferred men, but the way you two… interact, had me assuming otherwise.” He admitted. This time it was Y/N’s turn to laugh. 

“We’re just friends.” She smiled at the professor. He gave a smirk before leaning in a bit closer to her. 

“Then I can’t wait until I’m your friend too.” The admission had her gasping and blushing like she’d been caught stealing from a candy jar. He pulled away before she had the chance to respond and held his phone out to them. 

“Your Uber will be here in two minutes.” He presented. Their eyes went wide realizing they were headed home and she wanted to thank him. The words were stuck, his previous admission sobering her a bit though she still swayed on her feet. 

The next morning was rough. Y/N remembered being ubered home by her professor, as well as the moment she saw him with another woman on their way to the bar. Instead of confronting the feelings she decided to work on the paperwork she’d abandoned the evening before for the day. Though it was hard to forget the embarrassment and curious anger that coursed through her, she managed to get through the day. 

When the next Tuesday rolled around Y/N remembered to bring cash to pay the professor back for the Uber ride. They arrived early, not wanting to wait the entire period to exchange words, and as Ciel took his seat in the back Y/N made her way to his desk up front. 

“Professor?” She asked, pulling him out of his gaze on the computer with a soft smile. 

“What can I do for you?” He questioned, leaning back in his chair with a tired look. 

“I wanted to pay you back for the ride.” She handed him the money in hand, but he took no initiative to take it from her. She tilted her head in confusion. 

“That’s quite alright. Thank you.” He declined. She felt even more dumb now as she stood opposite the polished wood grasping a hand full of cash. 

“I also wanted to apologize for interrupting your date. I’m sure you were on your way home and I’m sorry I ran into you.” She half ass apologized to him. He chuckled. 

“If that were a date it would have been disgustingly inappropriate. That was my sister.” He spoke with a small laugh. If she wasn’t embarrassed before, she most certainly was now. 

“I’m sorry for making assumptions.” She said in a voice that rang uncharacteristically soft. He shook his head. 

“Don’t be. I am a rather dashing man, aren’t I?” 

She was frozen and unsure how to respond. Instead she coughed softly, looking away from his smirk as she thought of a way out. 

“I have some homework to finish up before class, um, thank you again for the ride.” She thanked with her head down. She scurried back to where Ciel was sitting and watched as he gave her a small smirk of her own. She rolled her eyes and pulled out the questions that were meant to be answered over the weekend with a small huff. 

Class went by rather slowly per usual. The day wasn’t headed on a good trajectory as she realized the date as she was writing it on the top of their in class assignment. The fifth of October. She was meant to go on a date with someone her aunt had set her up with tonight. Ciel promised to make her look as good as possible but she felt indifferent. As he curled her hair and applied makeup to her skin she thought of what it would be like to get ready to see her professor instead. She shook the thoughts away before they could fully manifest. She didn’t date. This was a one time thing to keep her aunt off her back, she reminded herself as she waved Ciel goodbye. 

She arrived at the restaurant at seven, finding the young man waiting outside for her already. He wasn’t unattractive, she figured, as he led her inside by the hand. Once they had settled at the table and ordered he began making small conversation. 

“So, you’re in school right now?” Immediately the professor flashed in her mind and she swallowed the thoughts down as she drank from the glass of ice water. 

“Yeah, I’m only taking one class right now on campus though. The rest are online.” She reasoned. He nodded. 

“Thats cool. What’s your major?” He was asking all the right questions and focused mainly on her, which she appreciated, but all the same she just wasn’t feeling it. Eventually the conversation somewhat died off, which he filled with talk of the life of his own. He talked about his desire to join some sports team she hadn’t heard of, and how he wanted many children someday, something she assumed wasn’t to be brought up on the first date. When the food arrived the man continued to talk, while he was chewing much to her dismay, and she realized how foolish she had been to agree to her aunt’s request. She looked around her for a way out, figuring she could probably make a dash to the bathroom and pull the ‘ol Irish goodbye when she spotted her professor two tables over.

He was sitting and eating with another man, laughing as they discussed something probably equally as boring, and she realized that if she stared long enough he’d probably notice. Ignoring her date completely now she continued to stare, waiting for his eyes to meet hers. 

After a few moments he did notice, and when he locked eyes with her across the couple in between them he smiled a bit. Internally, she cheers as he excuses himself from the table and makes his way towards her. She had to think quick if she wanted this to work. A look of mortification crossed her features once he reached a foot from her table. Sebastian seemed confused. She had been eyeing him to come over just a moment before and now she looked horrified. Regardless he attempted to speak before he was cut off. 

“Oh my god. I’m so sorry! I swear this is nothing… w-we’re just friends!” She spoke hurriedly. He was baffled. What was she going on about? “It’s not what it looks like babe. Please don’t be mad. He’s a friend of Aunt May!” She continued, false tears springing to her eyes. Finally he understood. 

“Uh, it’s-”

“Please don’t leave me Michael.” She pleaded, though the look in her eyes was begging for him to play along. He cleared his throat softly, still uncomfortable as he watched the young woman. He was surprised by the fake name she’d chosen, figuring it was probably a rendering of his last name, but nevertheless it was inappropriate. 

“Come on. Let’s go.” He ordered, grabbing her jacket off the back of the chair as he waited for her to follow. Quickly she did as told, never bidding so much as a goodbye to the man as she placed a few twenties on the table to cover the bill. 

Once the outside air hit the two of them she felt she could finally breathe. She texted a company car with the address and looked to her professor with a thankful smile. 

“Thanks so much. That date was awful.” She complained. 

“I never agreed to that.” He spoke angrily. She frowned. 

“Whatever. Thanks anyways.” She huffed. 

“Do you have a ride?” He asked, his tone still sour despite the obvious concern for her safety. 

“Yeah, stalker, I do.” She spat back. His brows furrowed into a V as he watched her turn her back on him. Angry and not quite thinking clearly he gripped her wrist in his hand to spin her back around. 

“I’m not a stalker.” He growled. She seemed to ponder this for a minute. 

“No, you’re right. It’s more like a predator, you know, stalking prey before it eats.” She shot back at him. At this he grew more upset, coming closer to the girl as he willed himself not to grab her right there and then. 

“Don’t worry about that sort of thing. You’re too easy for me to enjoy the hunt anyways.” He growled. A sleek black car pulled into the lot as he spoke his last words and she ripped herself from his grasp soon after. He caught the hurt look on her face as she slammed the door to the car and felt guilt bubbling up in his chest at rapid speed. Fuck. 

Y/N didn’t want to go to class the next day. Ciel, however, explained that he needed the ride, and so she found herself sitting through another deathly boring lecture with the professor she wished death upon. When she explained the situation to Ciel he seemed just as puzzled at she was. It was an over reaction, that was for sure, but the comment hit something deep inside her that was yet to settle. After all, it was too close to what the men had told her that night back in high school. She was too easy not to take advantage of. She was too vulnerable, too alone, and too weak not to have what was coming for her. 

What had become a normal habit of him stopping her as she leaves continued that day as the class cleared out and she was instructed to wait behind. Ciel stood in the back and waited, planning on listening in on the conversation when the professor called his name from the front. 

“Ciel, would you mind leaving us alone for a moment?” He asked. Ciel nodded, slinging his bag over his small back and walking out, giving Y/N a sad glance as he did. He knew how upset she was over his comment, and he only hoped Michaelis had pulled her aside to apologize. 

“What do you want?” Her tone wasn’t kind. 

“I wanted to apologize for my comment yesterday.” He apologized sincerely. He looked her in the eyes as he spoke and it made her stomach do little flips. It made her feel sick. 

“Don’t worry about it. I know I’m not easy. Have you ever considered that maybe you’re just not up to par? Not enough of an alpha male to catch my attention?” She bit back, obviously still upset over the comment. He gave a little growl from somewhere deep in his chest. 

“I don’t think you’re qualified to judge that.” He countered. 

“Oh? Why’s that?” She asks, resting her palms on his desk as she does. He stands and mirrors her position, their faces a foot apart as he snarls at her. 

“You haven’t seen me try yet.” 

That line stuck in her mind the whole weekend as she hung around the house with Ciel. He knew the professor had said something to make her like this, but she wouldn’t say a word, and he knew he’d have to wait before she was ready to open up herself. 

Ch 8:   
The following week Y/N decided she’d had enough of the professor. She was sick and tired of their games, and decided to dress up that day for an extra confidence boost. Ciel made sure she was wearing only the finest of clothes and touched up her makeup at least four times before leaving. When they arrived Y/N made sure to walk extra close to his desk, giving him a whiff of her Hermés perfume. She watched from the corner of his eye as he looked up and practically under her pleated skirt. The pearls around her neck taunted him and he felt the urge to take her right there. He might have if not for the class starting in a matter of minutes, but the students settled into their seats regardless and he hid his boner behind the stand as he spoke. 

Throughout the lesson she found ways to catch his attention. Between placing her fingers between her lips, stretching her legs out on the desk in front of her, and twirling her hair around her small finger, it was no question that Sebastian was paying too much attention to her. The final straw was when she practically thew her pen on the floor, bending over in her small skirt with a great view as she grabbed it. 

Sebastian ended class a few minutes early, and once again asked to see her after class. This time, she attempted to decline, stating that she had a very important meeting to attend to. 

“This will only take a moment.” He countered, tapping the wood of his desk with his finger as he beckoned her over. Ciel stood in the back, his head thoroughly in his phone, and the professor decided he no longer cared for the young boys opinion as she stood a few feet from him now. 

“What do you want?” She asked, just as snarky as she always was with him now. 

“You’re still not paying attention.” He commented. In all honesty, he was just looking for excuses to talk to her now, and he knew it was wrong. 

“Me? Oh no, I’m paying attention just fine. I think you were the one having problems concentrating today.” She teased. He gave a small huff at that. 

“I’d care to disagree. I saw you practically dozing off back there. Maybe if you spent more money on tutors instead of those pearls on your neck you’d be able to focus better.” He commented. She scoffed at that. 

“I have more than enough money for tutors and pearls, how I choose to spend it is entirely up to Ciel and I.” She countered. Sebastians eyes went over her somewhat flushed face and neck with a smile. 

“Oh? Well if I can put my two cents in, I think its worth mentioning that you look much better in diamonds than pearls.” He complimented, his pearly white teeth just breaking through the gap in his lips. “And if you can afford a tutor, I suggest you getting one. I understand that you’re rather uninterested in English as a subject, but that doesn’t mean you shouldn’t be concerned with passing.” He slipped in. She felt anger rise to her chest as she stared him down. 

“It’s not my fault it’s so boring.” She snarled. He gave an amused smile at that. 

“And your participation grade reflects that opinion very well.” He bit back softly. 

“I’m leaving.” She spat, looking back to where Ciel was still texting. Probably Alois, she figured, as she knew they had been texting for the larger part of the morning. “Ciel! Come on!” She spoke, and his eyes met hers with a small smile as he made his way down the steps. 

The car ride was mostly silent. She knew Ciel had something he wanted to say, as he looked over to her the way he did when he wanted to speak, but remained quiet until they were only a few minutes from home. 

“You should fund a new library for them.” He said mischievously. She looked over at him with a raised brow. 

“Why?” She questioned as he made the next turn. 

“To piss him off of course.” 

Over dinner they talked about the idea more, until Y/N decided he was ultimately right. It was the perfect way to piss him off. The school accepted her act of generosity and organized a gala to which the professor would be attending. So a week later that Friday Ciel is dressing her in the nicest dress she owns, sleek and black with her hair half up and pinned with diamonds, as he dresses himself in a navy blue suit that does nothing but justice for his form. 

The school assembly hall is bustling with professors when they arrive. She had made sure to make the donation anonymous up until the gala, claiming that she wanted ‘no special treatment for the next week of classes’, and the school had politely agreed. Ciel and her entered hand in hand and watched as the teachers turned to find them, mouthes agape. 

She spent time walking around the room and thanking the teachers for their hard work, laying on the compliments thick in case she was a future student in one of their many classes, and held her glass of Champaign with an elegance born into her blood. They had made their rounds almost completely when they found Michaelis standing by one of the other professors, Claude, she remembers from a previous semester. 

“Ms. Y/L/N, Mr. Phantomhive.” He greets them with a forced smile. He was shocked by the discovery and knew exactly what was going on. Giving $16 million to prove a point was something he was exceedingly unfamiliar with. 

“Professor Michaelis, good to see you.” She smiled, hers just as forced as she shook his large hand. 

“I see you took my word on the diamonds.” He chuckled, glancing up at the small rhinestones pinning back her hair. 

“That would be my doing.” Ciel cut in, shaking his hand as well. 

“I believe you both know Claude.” He gestured. They smiled a real smile at him, knowing his class was one of the better ones. He was a more relaxed professor; went by his first name and was more concerned with the content of his students work than how often they paid attention. 

“Good to see you again.” She spoke happily, shaking his large hand in hers much like she did with Michaelis. His however, did not give her the same warmth. 

Before the conversation could go any further the principal had come to the microphone on stage and welcomed everybody. After a few moments of small talk and jokes to warm up the crowd, Y/N was called to the stage. She smiled big as everyone cheered and made her way to the front with her vengeance in mind. 

“Welcome everybody and thank you for being here.” She began, looking around at many of the professors. “I suppose it’s no surprise to you all now that I absolutely love literature.” She spoke, looking directly at Michaelis as she did. A small laugh resided among the audience. “Reading is something that has always interested me, and this semester, with Professor Michaelis as my English instructor, I’ve never felt more inspired and passionate about the subject. I think its of upmost importance that every student here has the opportunity to lose themselves in the great works of our finest authors, and I’m very happy to say that this new library will be the perfect place to do so. I’m excited to share my life’s passion with you all here today and eventually with all the students once the library has been built. Again, thank you all for coming and I hope you have a wonderful evening.” She finished, looking again directly at her professor as a scowl made its way across his face. Ciel was waiting at the bottom of the stairs to take her hand as the audience roared with cheers, and he handed her the glass of Champaign she’d been sipping on before the speech as he led her towards the dining tables.

Ciel pulled out her chair with a smirk and she smiled back as she sat, waiting for others to fill up the table. He sat next to her on her left once she was seated and resisted the urge to pull out his phone. 

“Do you think we pissed him off?” She whispered, glancing down at her lap as she did. Ciel gave a soft laugh. 

“I think you’re about to find out.” He glanced up and then back at her again, drawing her eyes to the tall professor making his way towards them. He sat opposite side of her, pulling his chair in dangerously close as he pulled his napkin into his lap. Claude sat next to him soon after, and before they had the chance to speak again the table was filling with professors eager to speak with her. 

She spoke with many of the guests at the table with a smile and elegance Sebastian didn’t know she possessed. Ciel spoke in a similar fashion. Y/N was introduced to another one of Sebastians friends, William, as well. They got along quite well and she noticed her professors brow twitch to her side. After they had all finished talking and eating a few stuck around the table to drink some more Champaign and talk, while others head off to converse more with the other professors there. Sebastian stayed, and soon it was just her, Ciel, and Sebastian left at the table. 

“Thank you for coming professor. I hope you’ve enjoyed your evening.” She spoke, sickly sweet and obviously still in ‘philanthrophic’ mode. Sebastian ignored her comment entirely, leaning in further and lowering his voice in case anyone around could hear. 

“I’d have my hands full with you wouldn’t I?” He commented, letting his hand rest on her knee under the tablecloth as he did. She could feel the heat spreading up her leg and her breathing picked up at his tone. 

“You’re hands aren’t big enough to handle me. Take your pervy thoughts somewhere else.” And she knows she’s blushing and she knows her words don’t come out with their usual bite. He knows too. He smiles. His hand is removed from her leg as he pulls a small white scrap of paper from his wallet and hands it over to her. She takes it with faux ignorance and opens it. The note. The note from the first day of class. 

“Oh fuck.” Ciel whispers from beside her. She frowns. 

“Why did you keep this?” She questioned, staring at the paper that proved her obvious attraction to him. 

“To prove that I’m not the only one with ‘pervy thoughts’.” He air quoted. If she wasn’t blushing before she certainly was now. 

“This proves nothing.” She brushed off. It was the most unconvincing thing she’d said all night, and the three knew it. 

“Oh? What about the note you swallowed then? Why go to such great lengths to hide what was written there? Unless, of course, you’re just a fan of swallowing.” 

Ciel choked slightly on the bubbles he was just beginning to swallow as he stared at the couple. 

“I’m not sure what you’re referring to. The note had confidential information regarding my business. I couldn’t let it slip into untrustworthy hands, so I did what I could at the time to dispose of it.” She shot back. Her words became less sincere by the moment and the professor watched as she lost her composure for the first time since they’d known each other. 

“Really now? Ciel’s face says otherwise.” He commented, glancing up at the now somewhat red boy to her side. 

“Leave me out of this.” He chuckled, leaning back in his chair and placing an arm around her back, knowing she was close to losing it. 

“Are you insinuating that I was speaking unprofessionally of my professor? That’s a pretty serious allegation, Michaelis.” She growled. 

“It’s implied. Even if your composure wasn’t slipping like a child on ice skates for the first time, you’re cheeks would have given you away regardless.” He admitted, leaning back in his own chair now as he gained control of the conversation. Her cheeks flooded a deeper shade as she let her hand grasp around the champaign fluke in front of her. He set his hand on her thigh again, leaning in towards her ear as he whispered. 

“I wouldn’t do that if I were you. Ciel and I both know how handsy you get when intoxicated.” He hadn’t meant to piss her off, not really. It was more of a game for him. He knew she was trapped. How hard she fought once she knew it however, was a completely different story. 

“Oh yeah? What’s your excuse then, professor?” She spat back, glancing at his hand resting on her knee. Her eyes trailed up to the somewhat noticeable bulge in his dress pants next. “Or your little friends?” She continued. She heard a noise somewhat resembling a growl emerge from his chest. 

“Oh it’s anything but little, darling.” It was the first time he had used anything but her name to address her, and that combined with the suggestive comment had her reeling. 

“Doesn’t look like it from here.” She shot back. Again, his face contorted into a semi-angry expression. 

“Ciel, you wouldn’t mind if I stole your date for a moment, would you? We need to have a word.” He leaned over her as if she wasn’t even there and she found her breath picking up further with the proximity. 

“Not at all. Have her back by nine.” Ciel joked, shooting Y/N a wink as Sebastian rose. He offered her a hand to stand and realizing that she was very much still in a professional setting she took it softly, standing on shaky knees to follow him out towards the corridor. She continued behind him as he made his way through the long hallway, stopping as he opened the door to some sort of office, his perhaps, that was rather plain. Once the door was shut he turned to her, a hungry look in his eyes as he watched her lean back against the mahogany desk. 

“I won’t deal with you acting so insolent towards your superior.” He spoke firmly. She giggled. 

“Oh, I wasn’t aware that this was how superiors are supposed to act around their students. Is this why you left the school you were previously teaching at?” She patronized, crossing one leg over the other as she watched him with a playful look in her eyes. “Maybe one of the other girls spoke up against it and you realized you weren’t all that charming and handsome, so left the school with your broken pride to pick up here instead?” She suggested. He growled, obviously offended by the comment as he strode towards her. 

The closer he got the more she realized she might have pushed too far. It was only when he was touching toes with her that he leant forward, grabbing her chin somewhat harshly in his hand as he spoke. 

“I’ll have you know I’ve never done anything like this with a student before.” 

“Why don’t I believe you?” She asked, somewhat squished as her cheeks were forced in under the pressure of his fingers. 

“That’s not my problem to entertain, is it now little one?” She could feel the wetness collecting between her thighs at his words and he watched her grow weaker by the moment. Her resolve was crumbling fast now that they were alone. Maybe they had too much champaign. Maybe their weeks of teasing and arguing had finally gotten the best of both of them. But the moment Y/N uttered the word ‘no’, it was a clear sign of submission on her behalf. Sebastian reviled in it, explosively happy that he finally had her where he wanted, agreeing with him for the first time on matters he knew to be true. Without thinking further he crashed his lips down onto hers, his hand still in place on her jaw though somewhat looser now as he moved his lips against hers. It took a moment for the shock to wear off before she was grabbing at the collar of his shirt, pulling him towards her with a fire she hadn’t felt in years, other than the innocent kisses she shared with Ciel. 

She moaned softly into his mouth as his canines bit into her bottom lip, drawing the smallest drops of blood as he drew his teeth back and lapped at the corners of her lips. She opened her mouth as her second sign of submission and he took the opportunity to plunge his tongue in. This time he was the one groaning as his hand moved to cup the side of her face, the other falling onto the small of her back as he pushed himself into her further. 

The smell of him, the feeling of his body pressed against her and the taste of his lips attacking her own was too much for her to handle. She was utterly and completely lost with him in that moment, no longer bothered by the wood digging into the swell of her ass or the somewhat lingering sting of the bite he had left on her lip. The time went by at a speed she didn’t recognize as she realized she never wanted this to stop. His arm around her waist, pulling her to him, was intoxicating in itself. His nose bumped hers with every turn of their lips and she found it incredibly endearing as it pressed against her cheek once in a while. The hand on her cheek moved to the crest of her head, where he held her as he continued his assault on her lips. She faintly recalled that his hand practically took up the space of her entire head. He pulled away after a minute longer, leaving small closed mouth kisses on her lips as he did. It seemed that he, much like her, didn’t want to stop either, and the thought drove her wild. 

They paused to catch their breaths, staring in each others eyes as it dawned on them what they had just done. He showed no regret if he had any, pressing a small kiss to her cheek that had her knees weak again as he smiled down at her. Her heart fluttered in her chest as her stomach did those flips she decided she no longer hated so much. 

The silence was broken when he whispered, looking in her eyes with the same closeness as before. She found herself hiding a blush and a smile, and before she could look any further away he moved the hand at the back of her head to tilt her chin up with a finger. 

“I can’t believe you bought the school a library just to piss me off. That speech was the most bullshit I’ve ever heard come out of a student’s mouth in a matter of two minutes.” He chuckled as he thumbed softy at her back. 

“It was Ciel’s idea.” She blamed softly. He smiled. 

“And yet you played along. Tell me, how does that small young man have such a grip on you, while it took me two and a half months to agree with me on anything?” He teased. She rolled her eyes. 

“It must be his charming presence.” She joked along. Sebastian chuckled again, pushing himself closer to her slightly. 

“It must be. How else would he be so lucky as to kiss you.” He taunted with a small kiss to her forehead. 

“Well you haven’t tried it now, have you? He’s an incredible kisser. Great with his mouth.” She teased back. Sebastian let out a small breath against her neck where he was lightly mouthing at her soft skin. 

“Mhm, and how do I fair?” He questioned. She giggled. 

“You’re not terrible I suppose. You’re the only other person besides him that I’ve kissed in years, so I don’t have much reference.” She responded coyly. He chuckled into her neck, sending shivers down her spine that he felt with the hand above her ass. 

“I can’t believe I’ve just received a compliment from you. I didn’t think I’d ever get one.” He continued to play, biting at her ear softly as he spoke. 

“Well I didn’t wanna feed your ego.” She countered as she leaned into his touch. It wasn’t now until she realized the large bulge was pressing into her stomach and she caught her breath hitching at the thought. Again he chuckled, deep and sincere as he pushed himself into her again. It was a somewhat desperate attempt at relief, but she caught his wavering breath nevertheless and smiled. 

“Fuck. I want you so bad.” He growled into her collar bone as he pushed against her again. She’d never heard him curse before, but she knew this wasn’t the time or place to be doing such things, and found herself raining the conversation back in before they took things too far. 

“Professor, I don’t think that type of language on school grounds is allowed.” She scolded softly. She could feel his breathing increase at the mention of his moniker and smiled. 

“Perhaps you’re right. Though I didn’t think those types of dresses were allowed either.” He shot back, equally as light heartedly. “If you keep my secret I’ll keep yours.” 

“What’s wrong with this dress? It’s perfectly appropriate for the occasion.” She questioned. 

“Maybe it’s just the way you look in it that I find so inappropriate then.” He reasoned, pulling away slightly as he stared down at her pretty eyes again. 

“Perhaps you’re right.” She reiterated his words with a small smile. He brushed the hair that had fallen out of place back to where it laid before, and she straightened his collar in a silent agreement that they should head back. 

One last small kiss was delivered to her lips before he backed away, extending his hand out to her with a smirk as he offered her a way back. She took it. 

Back at the table Ciel was speaking to William with a smile. She joined him at his free side, somewhat out of breath still as she watched the event come to a close. Sebastian busied himself speaking with some of the other professors as she waited patiently for their conversation to end. 

Ciel somewhat rushed the end of it along, eager to hear about the hidden exchange she had just returned from. They head out only a few minutes later, making sure they had exchanged farewells with everyone there. 

As they said their final goodbye to Sebastian he smiled, shaking both of their hands and sending Y/N a sly wink as he did hers. 

The moment the car door closed and the two were buckled in Ciel turned to her. 

“Tell me everything.” 

Ciel turned out of the lot as he waited for the girl to spill. 

“He kissed me.” She spoke shyly, thumbing at her purse much like he had her back earlier that night. 

“What?!” Ciel exclaimed, nearly swerving as he turned to look at her. 

“Ciel watch the fucking road!” She exclaimed back, obviously not enjoying the attention. He huffed, turning back to the road as she had asked. 

“Explain.” He spoke sternly, the way he did when he wanted information bad enough to play tricks for it. She sighed. 

“We were arguing and then he just, leaned in and kissed me.” She shrugged, attempting to play it off. 

“Was it like a peck kiss or like, tongue kiss?” He questioned, feeling more than excited for his friend. 

“Tongue.” She whispered, looking out the window to avoid any side eyes. 

“Was he good?” Ciel asked curiously. And that when her resolve broke. 

“So good.” She whimpered, clenching her thighs together as she remembered the feel of him pressed against her. Ciel turned over at the red light, eyeing his obviously turned on friend from the drivers seat. 

“Oh my god. You’re wrecked.” He observed softly. 

“I’m, I’m not, yeah.” She sighed, giving up on trying to hide it. She knew there was no use. She was, in fact, wrecked. 

“That good?” He questioned again. She nodded. 

“Did you guys…” He trailed off. She shook her head. 

“He, we, wanted to.” She admitted softly. Ciel gasped. 

“Wait, you did?” He questioned. She nodded again. “So you felt… okay?” The conversation held as little awkwardness as possible considering the nature. He knew she didn’t like talking about what happened, but he also wanted to make sure she wasn’t getting pressured into anything that would set her back for another few years. 

“Yeah. I felt… it felt really good Ciel. I wasn’t worried and I didn’t freak out. It just felt, I don’t know, right?” She explained. He smiled at his friend, laying his hand on her knee as he watched her open up a little. She’d closed off since that day, or on that day after she explained what happened to him, and finally she was feeling comfortable. 

“Neither of you regret it?” He checked. 

“I don’t. I don’t think he does either.” She admitted. “I should check to make sure but, I’m not sure how to be honest.” 

“Email him when we get home thanking him for coming tonight. He’s pretty easy to read.” Ciel suggested. She nodded. It wasn’t the worst idea. 

When they arrived home she immediately began the message. 

‘Professor Michaelis,

Thank you for your attendance tonight. I hope you enjoyed your time and wish you a happy weekend. See you in class,

Y/N’ 

She sent it with Ciels approval as they stripped to their underwear and waited on the couch for a response. 

“Do you think he’ll respond?” She questioned softly as he ran his hands through her hair. She laid her head on his lap with a soft sigh, taking in his comforting smell. It was nothing like Sebastians, and she felt she could finally relax without getting wildly turned on. Ciel rested his other hand over her bra strap with a smile. 

“Maybe? It is sort of late for a teacher, plus it’s technically the weekend.” He admitted. She sighed. 

“You’re right. Maybe we should just-” She was cut off by a loud ding and flipped her phone over to see an email from him waiting to be opened. 

“Well I guess we have our answer.” Ciel spoke, almost sounding nervous as she opened the message. 

‘ Y/N, 

I had an exquisite time tonight. I’m glad I was able to attend. Please text me at (xxx) xxx-xxxx whenever possible. I would like to discuss your most recent essay before Tuesday’s class and I’m not logged in on this email at home. 

Professor Michaelis’

Ciel breathed out whatever air he was holding in and she felt her heart jump to her throat. There was no essay this week. 

“He wants you to text him.” Ciel spoke obviously. She nodded against his thigh. “Do it!” He encouraged. 

“Right now?” She questioned, not wanting to come off as desperate. 

“Yes!” He answered, sounding far too excited for someone not in her position. 

She copied the number into her texts and drafted a quick message with Ciel’s help. 

‘Hi. It’s Y/N.’ 

Immediately there was a response. 

‘I assumed. I haven’t given out my number to anyone else in quite a while. Did you make it home safe?’ 

She smiled at that and Ciel did over her shoulder as well. 

‘Yeah I’m home. Are you?’ She questioned back quickly. She paused for a moment before sending it and Ciel all but snorted at the childlike behavior. 

‘I’m still at the office. I forgot to grab a few papers and needed a moment to calm down before driving.’ 

‘Is this your way of saying you got too drunk?’ 

It worried her a bit, thinking that he could have acted on intoxication. The other possibility however, excited her. 

‘You must think little of me to assume I’d gotten drunk off one glass.’ 

And there was her answer. 

‘Just wanted to make sure.’ 

‘I don’t regret it, if this is your way of asking.’ He clarified. 

She smiled. He saw through her game, and it threw her a little off guard. 

‘Tell Ciel I say hello. I’m sure he’s reading these as well.’ 

She smiled at that, and turned the camera to face the two of them. She included the top of her head, the diamonds shining in the light of her living room as she featured the blue haired boy behind her. He smiled a little devious smile and she giggled as she sent it. His hand running through her hair was visible in the photo, she realized as he scratched slightly behind her ear. 

‘He says hello.’ She sent with the photo. 

‘You two make quite the pair.’ 

‘We know.’ 

‘So you do realize how insatiably teasing you two are then?’ 

She giggled and Ciel gave a short laugh. 

“Wanna give him a show?” Ciel asked, always more than willing to tease. She nodded. Ciel took the phone from her grasp and switched the camera on. She attempted to sit up and he pushed her back down slightly from the shoulder shaking his head. 

The flash turned on, and she realized he was taking a video when he stroked the side of her face softly. She bit her lip, looking up at him with a playful glint as he brought his fingers to her mouth, dipping two between her lips as he pushed. She sucked at them lightly, Ciel mumbling a deep ‘good girl’ at her as she did. The flash turned off, and he sent it before getting her approval. She groaned at that and he rolled his eyes. 

“You look great, stop whining.” The phone vibrated above her head and he chuckled as he brought it back to her. 

‘You’re both getting F’s.’ They laughed at that, her cheeks tinged pink. 

‘In participation?’ She sent back. It was an inside joke now, and as much as she hated being close enough to have those with anyone aside from Ciel, she couldn’t help the warm feeling in her chest. 

‘Ha Ha. It’s late. You should head to bed.’ 

‘It’s only midnight.’ 

‘Let me rephrase then, youngling. I’m old, and I’m headed to bed.’ 

She laughed at that. 

‘Goodnight then, old man.’ 

‘You’ll regret that, though I can’t say I didn’t see it coming. Goodnight kid.’ 

‘Gross.’

‘Touché.’ 

The two cuddled on the couch for a few hours more, and before they knew it they had fallen asleep there, tangled in each others limbs like they used to as children. 

Classes the next week were awkward to say the least. Y/N found herself turned on for the entirety of the lecture both days. The sound of his voice was beginning to affect her in ways it hadn’t as strongly before, and his occasional eye contact had her blushing like mad every time without fail. Ciel would huff out a small, silent laugh as he watched his friend fall apart to his left. She hadn’t texted him since that night, and she was somewhat worried he now regretted the events that transpired. 

When the weekend rolled around she was tense, back to her usual anxiety and fire fueled self. Ciel watched as she closed up throughout the week and dragged her out Friday night to another bar. He decided it was about time they get wasted again and she agreed without complaint. 

The music was loud and the bar smelled like sweat and desperation. After a few shots the atmosphere was tolerable. She briefly wondered if they made places like this unbearable to force customers to drink more. 

Ten shots in and the pair was thoroughly fucked, giggling over absolute nonsense together as they settled for mixed drinks. Neither of them noticed when the professor slid in a barstool a few seats down, his fellow professors Claude and Will either side of him as they ordered drinks. He however, noticed them, and gave a small smile as he watched them interact. On their own, they were beautiful and fiercely powerful creatures. They had enough money to buy everything he owned times twenty individually, and both worked harder than any other student he had the pleasure of knowing. They were independent despite their codependence towards each other, and full of witty retorts and teasing glares. Together however, they were cute, he decided. He watched as other men’s eyes travelled towards her, and when Ciel caught hold of them he’d glare, a warning to back off. He couldn’t help but feel thankful for the small man at her side. 

After a few drinks and good laughs of his own shared with his friends he felt the stress of the week fading away. That was, until, he watched a man nearly three times Ciel’s size scoot into the chair opposite Y/N. At first, he ignores it, figuring Ciel will scare him off within a minute. He goes back to the conversation with Will. 

In a minutes time he looks back, finding the hand of the man resting on her back. She looks uncomfortable, to say the least, as she leans into Ciel. He feels his hands clench against the wood of the bar and his tensing causes the two men at his sides to look over to where his gaze lies. 

“Isn’t that Ms. Y/L/N?” Claude questioned, adjusting his glasses to look over at the uncomfortable girl. Sebastian nods. 

“I believe so.” He agrees, trying to be nonchalant. 

“She looks… uncomfortable.” Will points out. Sebastian nods again. 

“I’m sure Ciel’s got it. He’s always been good at warding off unwanted attention.” Claude spoke with experience. Sebastian agreed, taking another sip of his whiskey as he watched from the corner of his eye. One of the man’s hands came down on her knee, and she brushed it off with an awkward laugh as she glanced at Ciel. Ciel’s brow twitched much like his own does when he’s upset. The man placed the hand back and he watched as Y/N stiffened. He turned back to his friends, seeing if they had witnessed the action as well. Both’s eyes were trained on the interaction. 

Sebastian broke when he heard a small yelp from the girl. He stood up quickly, ignoring his friends questioning gazes as he strode towards the three. He place a hand on her shoulder and she jumped, drunkenly turning to see the professor behind her. She sighed with gratefulness. 

“I’d appreciate it if you took your hand off my date.” He growled at the bar fly, glancing down at the hand that had slid up her thigh. Anger moved swiftly throughout his veins as he watched the man stare down at her with a perverted glare. 

“Oh! Sorry man, I didn’t know she was taken.” The man slurred, standing with his hands either side of his head in submission to the more powerful male. 

“Quite alright. If you’d excuse us now.” He bid, slipping into the seat the man was at previously and taking his hand off her shoulder. 

Y/N didn’t look at him, but she muttered a small ‘thanks’ and he smiled at that. He knew he couldn’t touch her with his friends so close by, so instead he leaned in, getting close to her ear as he spoke. 

“I understand that it’s completely inappropriate, but the sight of another man’s hands on you makes me so irrationally angry, if he hadn’t moved right away I might have punched him.” Sebastian admitted. 

He watched her cheeks heat up as a small noise slipped from her throat. At that he leans away, giving a small nod to Ciel who was also very obviously drunk, before leaving to reunite with his friends. 

They didn’t mention it when he returned to the table. 

Y/N and Ciel left soon after, deciding to keep the drinks flowing at home to avoid another incident, possibly with more violent outcomes. The moment they got home they were all over each other however, whispering sweet nothings into their long hug before collapsing onto the couch. Ciel gave her soft kisses, to which she giggled into and returned. Ciel whispers that she should text him and she agrees quickly, grabbing her phone from his pocket and sending him a drunken thank you. 

‘Thx for keeping the creepos awy’ 

She texted. It took a good deal of effort to get her fingers and double vision to cooperate. 

‘Anytime. Though I would appreciate it if you’d be a little more careful when you were out.’ 

She giggled at his serious text, finding it irrationally funny. 

‘yessir mr. serious man’ 

‘I am being serious. Ciel didn’t do much for you there, did he now?’

‘he was gunna but u came in and fixed it so no more problems’ 

‘Yes, I did. You’re welcome.’

‘come ovr’ 

She sent it without thinking. Ciel was still behind her, leaving sloppy kisses on the base of her neck as she waited his response. 

‘I don’t know if thats a good idea darling. You’re quite intoxicated.’ 

‘:-( pls’

‘How drunk are you?’

‘im nooooot please please please please’ 

‘Same address?’ 

She cheered at this, giving a happy ‘yay!’ at her victory as she squirmed on the couch. Ciel caught her waist in her hands, groaning as she shook the couch to his dislike. 

“He’s coming over!” She cheered. Ciel giggled. 

“More friends!” He cheered back. She nodded. 

‘same one! apt 14 on the tippy top. tell guard you here to see Y/N and Ciel’ 

Typing was getting increasingly harder. 

‘Alright. I’ll be there soon.’

‘door is unlocked just come in’ 

‘10 minutes.’ 

She giggled and sat up, nearly falling backwards as Ciel’s arms pulled her forward to prevent her fall. 

“He’s gonna be here in 10 minutes.” She giggled. Ciel nodded into her thigh, sitting up himself now as he realized a guest was coming. 

“Do you wanna change into pajamas before he gets here? That way you’re comfortable?” Ciel questioned, sobering up a bit as he rubbed her sides comfortingly. She nodded. He got up first, swaying a bit as he ventured towards her room to grab some easy clothing. 

He returned with soft shorts and a tank top in hand and placed them on the coffee table as he helped her up. Within a few minutes she was perfectly changed, much to Ciel’s buzzed surprise, and had flopped back down on the couch happily. He brings her a cup of water and drinks some himself before sitting her up and asking her to do the same. 

A minute or so later the door to their apartment is opened, and they hear their names called as the door shuts. 

“Professor!” Y/N called happily from up the first set of stairs. They both heard the footsteps before he appeared, a small smile on his face when he found them cuddled up on the couch. 

“Hello.” He greeted, taking a seat across from them. 

“You got her for a bit? I need to take a shower.” Ciel mumbled, detaching himself from her as he stood. He nods. 

“Of course.” Sebastian moved over to his previous spot as she smiled childishly at him. Ciel gave her a quick forehead kiss before departing down the long hallway toward his bathroom. 

“You have a lovely apartment.” Sebastian speaks softly, running his hand through her hair with a smile.

“Thanks. I bought it.” She stated dumbly, looking into the professors eyes as she smiles. He chuckles at that. 

“I know. I like it. You have good taste.” He complimented. She shook her head.

“That’s Ciel. I picked the place. He decorated.” She admitted. 

“He did a great job.” He remarked with a smile. Y/N nodded. 

“I think so too, but, I have a question.” She remarked. He raised a brow. 

“And what might that be?” He questioned. She looked down somewhat nervously before responding. 

“Are you gay for Ciel?” 

Sebastian couldn’t hold back his laughter at that as he shook his head softly. 

“I’m bi, if thats what you’re asking, but no I’m not interested in Ciel.” He assured. She smiled up at him. 

“Good, he’s mine.” She pouted, somewhat possessively. He smiled at that. 

“But I thought Ciel was gay?” He teased. 

“He is! But he’s straight for me sometimes. We love each other very much.” It was now, if not before, obvious to him that she was very drunk and he smiled at her softly as he pressed a kiss to her cheek. 

“Does that mean the two of you are excited to get home from my class for other reasons then?” He suggested. She shook her head. 

“N-No it’s not like that.” He was a little shocked to discover that she was lying. 

“Oh really? You seem unsure about that.” He prompted. Her eyes fell to their legs again and she twiddled her thumbs with anxiety. 

“Well, I mean, we sometimes hook up when we’re drunk but we don’t go all the way. I-I can’t, I can’t do that. And, um, sometimes when I’m having a bad day he… he, um…” She trailed off, not wanting to finish. 

“He what darling?” He questioned, feeling himself get hard as she mentioned the less than appropriate nature of their friendship. 

“He eats me out.” She whispered, still unable to make eye contact. He chuckled, running his hand softly over her thigh as she spoke. 

“Oh? Does that mean you suck his cock too then?” He couldn’t help himself. The girl in front of him was a teasing enigma and he felt himself getting sucked in fast. She nodded softly, picking at the fuzz on the cloth below them as he watched her with starving eyes. 

“Mhm. How nice of you to return the favor.” He commented. Her pink cheeks had darkened to a soft shade of red and he watched as her breathing picked up just a little at the mention. 

She heard her phone buzzing somewhere on the couch but ignored it, favoring his hand on her thigh over the obnoxious ringing. Sebastian however looked for the phone, handing it to her softly as she peered at the name. 

“Fuck.” She muttered, her eyes growing wide at the mention of work. 

“Who is it?” He questioned softly, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear as he watched her. 

“Work!” She panicked, looking around for Ciel. “Ciel!” She called towards the bathroom. She received no response and he watched as she contemplated what to do. 

“Can I help?” He questioned hopefully. He could use the distraction. She nodded, eyes meeting his as she thrust the ringing phone into his hands. 

“Pick up and say that you’re the Y/L/N’s assistant, write down anything important he says in my notes.” She instructed. He nodded, watching the girl calm for a moment before answering. 

“Hello this is Ms. Y/L/N’s phone how may I assist you?” He spoke. His voice was deep and calm, and as always, it had an effect on her. 

“Yes, the allocation and cutbacks spreadsheet?” He questioned with a raised brow. 

“I’ll let her know. Thank you, have a good night.” He ended the call and handed the phone back to her. 

“Well?” She questioned, biting on her bottom lip with worry. 

“The meeting for next quarter’s plans got moved up to tomorrow morning at nine. He said you need to bring the allocation and cutback sheet and that it needs to be finished off because the board will be there.” He informed, laying his hand on her thigh as he spoke. 

“Shit… It’s not even halfway done.” She pouted, glancing at him with puppy dog eyes as she did. He gave a soft smile before speaking again. 

“I can help you finish it if you’re too buzzed, where’s the computer?” He offered. 

“It’s in the office, but we gotta, we gotta walk there. Desktop.” She complained. He stood, offering her a hand much like he had the week before. She only pouted. 

“Come on darling.” He encouraged. She shook her head. 

“I don’t wanna.” He recognized how childishly cute it was and gave her a stern look, much like a father would. 

“I’ll help you. Come on.” He urged again. She sighed, beginning to stand as he wrapped his arms around her waist. Without thinking further he pressed his lips to hers softly, murmuring a quick ‘good girl’ into them as he pressed them together again. She stood frozen, not expecting the kiss but enjoying it none the less before he pulled away and gripped her hand in his. She led him to the office and he took the only available chair, pulling her onto his lap directly after as she typed in the password. 

She sat there typing for an hour or so, his hands lazily drawing on her thighs as he gave occasional corrections. At one point she’d somewhat gone off about a manager that worked for her last year that made some far less than appropriate, and very descriptive, comments about her within his company email. Sebastian frowned and warned her that it wasn’t a good idea to put into a professional spreadsheet, so he highlighted it in yellow and told her that she could decide whether or not to keep it in the next morning. She agreed, still convinced she wanted it there, and they moved on. 

A few spelling mistakes and rearranged sentences later she was done. He congratulated her with a small kiss to her cheek and she leaned back into him with a yawn. 

“Thank you for helping me.” She whispered sleepily. He smiled at the small girl falling asleep in his lap. 

“Of course. I’m glad I could be of assistance.” Before he even finished the sentence she had fallen asleep, her head resting on his shoulder as her eyes remained shut. He waited a few minutes before standing as he reveled in the feeling. She was much nicer, he noticed, when intoxicated. He carried her bridal style into what he assumed was her room, setting her down softly and tucking her in before shutting off the lights and closing the door. When he turned to head to the door Ciel was sitting in the living room on the couch, his eyes glued to his phone as the professor walked by. 

“Could you lock the door behind me?” He asked, not expecting Ciel to escort him out. The boy stood, walking his professor to the door before opening it wide for him with a tired smile. 

“I trust that you won’t speak of this incident.” Sebastian spoke lowly, towering over the boy from their doorstep as he silently asked the question. Ciel rolled his eyes. 

“What a dumb fucking question.” And before Sebastian could say another word the door was closed in his face. He smiled. 

The next morning was rough. Y/N remembered just about everything that had happened the night before and despite being thoroughly embarrassed, didn’t have time to think about any of it before she was reviewing her notes pre-meeting in her office. There was one section in particular that was highlighted yellow, an obvious drunk rant about Bill the previous shipping manager, that held a small red note she hadn’t noticed the night before. 

‘I sincerely hope you consider taking this out of the report. Remember to drink water and take an Advil for your head.’ 

The comment threw her off a little as she felt her chest swell. She realized how close she was getting with the professor, and it made her both excited and uncomfortable. Nevertheless the meeting went on, sans the highlighted section, and the moment she returned home ready to fall asleep she shot him a quick text first. 

‘Thank you for helping me last night. I’m sorry I was so drunk. I took the highlighted portion out of the report.’ 

She sent. She felt her phone buzz next to her pillow and cracked an eye open to read what he had sent back. 

‘I wouldn’t want the company to suffer because the CEO can’t stop herself from drunk ranting within important documents.’ He teased. 

She smiled at that. 

‘It was valid.’ 

‘Whether or not the comment had validity is not of importance. You’re welcome. Get some rest.’ 

The next day went by at a snails pace. When the pair arrived at the lecture hall Sebastian seemed unusually happy. He lacked his usual tension that she had come to know and as she watched him joke around throughout class she wondered what had put him in such a good mood. Within an hour her thoughts had spiraled. She had come to assume that he had some sort of date planned, probably with another woman, and her semi-semi-buoyant mood took a swan dive. Ciel noticed her sudden decline and sent her a text asking about it, but she felt no need to respond. 

The next day goes by much the same. She started out alright before she received a call about a missing order, quite a large one at that, and spent hours trying to find anyone working in their manufacturing unit that spoke English, as the usual translator had taken paternal leave and they hadn’t found a suitable replacement yet. Directly after she had located the orders and informed the warehouse of their whereabouts she found herself sucked into another disaster. There had been an outbreak of some illness in a separate manufacturing unit and half the team was gone, pushing back another order by at least a week. At the end of the day as she crawled into bed she found herself scowling at the moonlight peeking through the crack in her blinds. 

Thursday was just as bad. Sebastian was in a good mood, yet again, and at this point she had fully convinced herself that he, in fact, did have a date. Ciel had made himself scarce the day before as he watched her stress herself to the core and today was no different. He assumed she needed space to calm down, which she often did, leaving him on his quest to court the young blond man he had taken an interest in. 

When class had ended and the pair had made it home safely she pulled out the vodka with a heavy sigh. Ciel said nothing as he stood next to her, rubbing soft circles at the top of her nearly bare back as he filled the glass the rest of the way with orange juice. They settled on watching a movie in their underwear as they drank that night, and soon after the movie had finished they found themselves plenty intoxicated, and continued to drink. They chose another movie, something neither of them were truly paying attention to, as they sat in buzzing silence. Ciel broke first, scooting closer to her to place an arm around her back as he sipped from the tall crystal glass. 

“Pizza?” He asked hopefully, obviously less intoxicated than she was. A small smile spread across her face and she nodded. She only realized how drunk she was as she stood to grab her laptop, nearly falling a good number of times before she threw herself back onto the couch. They managed to successfully order it, giggling about a number of toppings they could add to make it inedible, and settled on getting two. One completely inedible pizza with a variety of toppings that should never mix, and another filled with their favorites. 

The wait time was a little longer than they expected, and both of them found themselves picking up their phones to text the men that had been on their minds the past week. Ciel invited Alois over after a series of scrambled texts and Y/N took a different route. 

‘I hpe ur hvingg god time on date’ 

‘Y/N? What are you talking about?’

‘date. U hav date.’ 

‘A date? Are you asking me out?’

‘NO’

‘Ur gong on date thats y u so hapy’

‘If you’re attempting to question whether or not I’m going on a date the answer is no.’ 

‘then y so hapyp in clas’

‘I was excited to see you, darling, I’m not interested in anyone else. Are you intoxicated?’

‘aRe yOu iNtoXicAtEd?’

‘Y/N?’

She couldn’t respond after that, the fit of giggles that overtook her was far too strong, and Ciel leaned over to see what had spurred them on. He laughed too, knowing the meme she was referring to. 

“Did you really think he was going on a date with someone?” He asked, setting his drink down on the coffee table to face her. She nodded. 

“He was so happy! I thought he had a date this weekend or something.” She reasoned. Ciel shook his head with a smile. 

“You’re a dumbass. He’s smitten with you.” Ciel claimed. Before the conversation could go further the doorbell rang, and Ciel stood, completely forgetting about invited Alois over as he skipped to the door. 

“Pizza!” She called happily, bouncing in her place on the couch as she waited for the food. When Ciel returned back up the stairs without a pizza box she seemed puzzled. 

“No pizza?” She questioned sadly. He shook his head, glancing behind him as the blond haired boy came up the stairs. 

The sights of a half naked and very drunk girl on the couch was probably somewhat unnerving. If Alois was concerned however he didn’t show it, giving her a small smile and a wave. 

“Alois!” She called happily, bounding over to him to wrap the boy in a warm hug. “I finally get to meet you!” He laughed into the hug, squeezing her back softly as he agreed. The pair followed her back to the couch, where they picked up on some conversation she found herself unabsorbed with as she watched the movie in the background. The next ring of the doorbell had to be pizza, she assumed as she skipped down the stairs to the door. Ciel followed her, fearing she would fall, and opened it wide to find another lack of pizza. Completely drunk and unaware of who the man was she looked down at his hands with a sad pout. 

“No pizza?” She questioned softly. Sebastian looked down, obviously upset as he tilted her chin up to him. “Michaelis!” She said happily as she threw herself into his arms. He caught her gently, wrapping his hand around the back of her head as she blabbered on about how happy she was to see him. He however, was quite upset that she would answer the door in her underwear. He closed the door behind them, scooting them into the foyer as Ciel leaned against the wall. 

“If you were the pizza man this would’ve made an awesome porn intro.” He commented with a small snort. Sebastian was seething. 

“Were you really planning on opening the door like that?” He questioned. She pulled back, recognizing the angry tone and frowned. 

“Yeah?” She spoke softly. 

“You can’t go around opening doors dressed in your underwear. Something could happen to you. If that were anyone else you could’ve been raped!” He claimed. 

“Wouldn’t be the first time.” She muttered, looking down at her bare toes now as she swayed. 

Ciel’s eyes widened. She was far too drunk for this conversation. 

“Man,” he chuckled awkwardly, “this pizza’s really taking a long time huh.” 

“Promise me you won’t do that again.” Sebastian ignored Ciel’s interjection and tilted the girls head to meet his eyes again. She nodded, somewhat upset now knowing she had pissed him off, and he sighed nodding along as well. “Very well.” 

“Jeez, you’re such a fucking top.” Ciel grumbled. Sebastian’s head snapped up to his at a rate that should have broken his neck. 

“Shut your mouth Phantomhive.” He warned. Ciel rolled his eyes, unaffected by the obviously dominant behavior. Y/N whimpered below him. A small rumble escaped from Sebastian’s chest, and before he had the chance to say anything more the doorbell rang throughout the hall. Sebastian quickly pushed the girl behind him as he opened the door, grabbing the cash on the stand next to him as he did. 

“Uh, for Ciel?” The guy speaks. Y/N peeked her head around the side of his arm with wide eyes and the man caught her stare with a small smile. Sebastian took the pizzas from his hands and handed him the cash before all but slamming the door in his face. Sebastian sighed, turning to stare at the girl impassively as she smiled up at him. Seeing her so happy relaxed him a bit, and he planted a small kiss on her forehead before heading up the stairs with the pizzas in hand. 

“Professor Michaelis?” Alois questioned from the couch. Sebastian froze, pizzas in hand as he took notice of his previous student on their couch. 

“Hey.” He gave lamely, somewhat worried now about the secrecy of his visit. 

“Your a pizza guy?” He questioned with a tilt of his head. 

“What?” Sebastian asked, still thoroughly confused as to why Alois was even there. 

“He’s my date!” Y/N squealed, rising up on her toes to kiss his cheek before taking a seat on the floor opposite the coffee table as she waited patiently for her pizza. Alois smiled. 

“Ah. I see now.” He nodded, scooting off the couch to join her on the floor. “Well your date is absolutely stunning.” He complimented, moving Ciel’s drink out of the way to make room for the pizza. Y/N grinned at him with a small giggle. 

“Isn’t he? He’s so handsome.” She swooned. Sebastian cracked a small smile, realizing their secret was safe as he sat himself next to the girl. He placed the pizzas next to each other and Ciel joined his date opposite them as they opened the boxes. Ciel gave Alois a thankful smile and the blond boy smiled back at him. 

Sebastian handed Y/N a piece of the pizza that didn’t look horrifying and she took it with big eyes. 

“Thank you.” She whispered, as if she had been given some precious prize. He smiled at her, wondering how the hell she was able to look so cute, before taking a piece for himself. 

“You’re very welcome darling.” From across the table Ciel smiled at the pair, entwining his hand with Alois’ on the floor as he took a piece too. “So, how’s this semester treating you all?” Sebastian asked. A series of groans made their way around the table and he chuckled a bit. “I suppose that means not all that well.” He concludes with a small smile. Y/N shook her head. 

“You give too much homework.” She complained, taking another bite of pizza after. Sebastian quirked a brow, but before he had the chance to respond to the claim Ciel was nodding. 

“He does, I fucking hate the passages too. They’re all so boring.” He whined. 

“I find them rather interesting.” Sebastian defended. Alois snorted. 

“They sucked. They’re long and the messages behind them are vague and ambiguous.” Alois chimed in. 

“So all three of you hate my class then?” He joked. The kids nodded. 

“I mean, seeing you is great! You look really hot when you teach.” Y/N commented. Ciel and Alois nodded.

“And my content?” He questioned. 

“Deathly boring.” She muttered. He gave a good laugh at that. “B-But you look really good!” She pointed out again. He turned to her, giving her a soft kiss on the cheek as she chewed. 

“Well I’m glad to hear it.” He admitted. Ciel gave a small laugh at their interaction. “You two hang out often?” He questioned the couple across. They shook their heads. 

“Nope. Never before.” Ciel commented. “Hopefully we will more often. Depends how much of a pain in my ass he ends up being.” He joked. Alois rolled his eyes. 

“Like you’d ever say no.” He commented. Ciel shrugged. 

“You’re cute, don’t push it.” Sebastian watched as the blond haired boy blushed at the admission and smiled to himself. Ah, they were on a date. “Why’d you become a professor anyways?” Ciel asked, taking another bite of his pizza.

“I wonder that every day.” He spoke, obviously not wanting to diverge into a personal conversation at the moment. 

“So how old are you?” Ciel didn’t get the message. Sebastian cleared his throat. 

“Twenty six.” He commented. Y/N giggled beside him. “What?” He asked, looking down at her with a small smirk. 

“You’re old.” She laughed. He gave a playful frown at her. 

“That’s not very nice.” He joked. Immediately her eyes widened and she placed her pizza back in the box. She wrapped her arms around his neck, sliding into his lap with a frown of her own. 

“I didn’t mean it.” She pouted. He chuckled a bit, resting his free hand at the small of her back as he rubbed softly. 

“I know darling. It was only a joke.” He consoled. She looked up at him with an embarrassed smile. 

“Oh.” He chuckled again at this, leaving a small kiss on her cheek. 

“You know, some of us are trying to eat.” Ciel joked. Y/N turned her neck to look at the pair and found herself worried they were upset too. 

“I’m so sorry I left you out.” She apologized, making her way off Sebastian’s lap to crawl over to them. Immediately she placed herself in Ciel’s lap and rested her head on his smaller shoulder. Ciel giggled. 

“I was kidding.” He commented through the laughter. Y/N leaned her head up and looked at him with big eyes. 

“Here we go again.” Sebastian smirked, catching eyes with Alois as Ciel ran his hand through her hair. 

“They do this often still?” He questions with a small smile of his own. 

“They do a lot more than just this. They’re practically glued together.” Sebastian commented. Y/N giggles from her position on his lap and Sebastian decides to pull her away before they scare off Alois. 

“Oh trust me, I know. I had a class with them last semester.” Alois remembers. 

“You poor thing.” Sebastian comments. 

“We’re not that bad!” Y/N defends, pressing a small kiss to Ciel’s cheek directly after. 

“Yes, you are darling. See now I’m all alone over here.” He hints. She gasps, quickly moving off Ciel’s lap to join Sebastian once more. 

“Okay, I’ll keep you company and Alois you can keep Ciel company. That way nobody’s alone!” She reasoned happily. The men all gave small laughs as she placed herself back on his lap, facing the boys now as she picked up her pizza again. 

“You know, it’s good to see her with someone besides Ciel.” Alois commented midway through another bite. “It was hard to get him alone before.” He commented suggestively. Ciel huffed. 

“You didn’t want us both?” Ciel questioned with a smirk. Sebastian had assumed he topped but this was the icing on the cake. 

“I-I mean, I-” Alois was a stuttering blushing mess, and before Ciel had the chance to embarrass him further Sebastian cut in again. 

“I think everyone sees enough of you both.” He chuckled. Y/N leaned her head against his shoulder, enjoying the vibrations his soothing voice sent through her as he spoke. Sebastian found his free hand wrapping around her, holding her back into him as she danced along to the non existent music. He could feel her ass pressed against him and it was starting to cause problems, but there wasn’t much he could do to pull her aside without them noticing. As Ciel and Alois busied themselves with their own conversation Sebastian leaned down to speak in her ear. 

“You should probably stop moving so much.” He warned softly. She turned over to meet his eyes with a confused stare. 

“Am I hurting you?” She questioned. He shook his head with a small smile. 

“Quite the opposite love.” He countered. She froze then, looking up at him with an apologetic smile. 

“Sorry.” She whispered. 

“You know we can always move this somewhere else. You can dance all you’d like then.” He suggested, trying to keep his tone under control. She seemed to contemplate this. 

“But I don’t wanna leave them alone. They’ll get bored.” She commented. Sebastian took one glance at the boys making out in front of him and chuckled softly. 

“I don’t think they’ll miss us.” She turned to look, finding Ciel practically on top of his new friend. Ciel’s hand had cupped his cheek, much like he did with her, as he attacked the boys lips. His other hand gripped the back of his neck as she watched, and the blond boy let out a soft whimper as Ciel moved the boy onto his lap. Y/N could feel herself getting wet and decided that yes, it was best if they left. She didn’t even notice she’d been wiggling until Sebastians arm around her tightened. Noticing what she’d been doing she stopped, turning around to face him. 

“Sorry.” She mumbled softly. He looked down at her, his smile never fading, as he pressed his lips to hers. She responded immediately, scooting impossibly closer as she wrapped her arms around his neck. His hands came around her waist, hugging her into him as he kissed back. He stood then, keeping her attached as they head back to her bedroom. 

The moment the door was shut she pressed herself into him, grinding down slightly against his bulge as he sat against her bed. He chuckled pulling away only to attach to her neck. He bit down softly, enjoying the moan that escaped her as he did. He left small kisses around the bite before biting down again, harder this time. Almost immediately she ground down on him again, harder this time, and he let out a small groan at the feeling. 

His lips reunited with hers as he bit down slightly. She whimpered under him and he felt the overwhelming need to take her. It took everything in him to pull back, panting against her lips as she stared up at him.

“Fuck, I don’t wanna do this when you’re drunk.” He admitted, placing one of his hands on her cheek as he swiped at her bottom lip. She caught the digit and pulled it into her mouth, circling the tip with her tongue before sucking hard. Sebastian groaned, his cock pulsing at the gesture as he played around with her tongue with his finger. He pushed down on it softly, the muscle fighting back underneath the digit, and he watched as her eyes met his with a playful stare. 

“Shit, darling, please. Not, not tonight okay?” He begged. She bit at his finger then, obviously unhappy with his answer, and he sucked in a breath through his teeth at her response. “Play nice.” He warned. She continued to nip softly at his skin and before she could comprehend anything else he flipped them around, her back against the mattress as he pulled his thumb from her mouth. 

“I’m not taking you tonight, but I suppose if you’re that desperate I can entertain you for a while.” He commented, placing two fingers in front of her with a glare. “Suck.” Her lips enveloped the fingers and she sucked on them, darting her tongue in between and running it along their length as she wetted them for him. He growled a bit before pulling them out, placing himself in between her legs. He pushed her thighs apart further with his free hand and pulled her panties to the side, staring at her bare core with a look of pure admiration. He left a small kiss on her lips there, breathing in her scent and licking his lips before using his damp fingers and running them up and down her slit. She moaned out, wiggling underneath him as he teased her, and he pressed his free hand down on her hip to stop the movement. 

He slipped a finger past her folds and into her wet heat and she cried out immediately, attempting to push herself down on it. He tutted at her, slipping his second finger in before pushing up against the spot he knew would make her scream. She cried, arching her back as he assaulted the spot in a way that could only be described as gentle torture. His mouth came down to envelop her clit, licking and sucking as his fingers continued their assault, and she found herself grabbing at his semi-long hair, chanting pieces of his name out like a mantra as she attempted to grind down on his mouth. She felt herself getting closer with every stroke and decided to speak out then. 

“Professor, please, please I’m so close.” She begged as he continued. He chuckled against her, only increasing his efforts as she came onto his mouth. Once she had finished whining and writhing against him he pulled off, licking his fingers and her opening clean before leaning up to kiss her again. She accepted the kiss whole heartedly, tangling her fingers in his hair again as his tongue pressed into her mouth. Her breathing was ragged, heart pounding in her chest as she sobered up a bit. With the fleeting pleasure however came exhaustion, and she found herself pulling away to yawn a few moments in. Sebastian chuckled, moving her around on the bed until her head was on the pillows. Without permission he climbed in next to her, wrapping an arm around her middle as she hummed softy into the fabric. 

“Get some rest darling. I’ll be here when you wake up.” He promised. From outside the door deeper moans and yelps echoed throughout the hall and she giggled a bit at that, falling silent when a sharp “Ciel!” broke her laugh. Sebastian chuckled from behind her, and she realized then that she had never gotten him off. She turned in his arms, meeting his deep red eyes with a soft stare before pressing her lips against his neck. He groaned quietly, tilting his head in a silent acceptance before she slipped down his chest. She ended eye level with his crotch and he looked down at her with a brow raised in question. She ignored it, popping the button on his pants and dragging the zipper down before tugging them to his ankles. She did she same with his boxers, leaving his massive cock straining towards the ceiling. She leaned down and kissed the tip and it bobbed at the contact as he hissed down at the girl. Without further teasing she wrapped her lips around the head and he groaned, wrapping a hand in her hair as she licked at the slit. 

“Fuck, baby.” He moaned out, holding her head as she lowered herself down on his length. She pulled him halfway before coming back up and sucking hard on the head again, and his head fell back into the pillow as he unconsciously thrusted into her mouth. “Sorry.” He whispered, eyes still facing the ceiling. She didn’t respond, only taking him further again. He thrusted up softly, almost as if testing if she was alright with it, and she moaned softly around him. The vibrations forced his hips up again, and she took it without complaint again. 

Within a minute he was holding her head down with his hand, thrusting into her willing mouth with abandon. She happily sucked him in every time. The feeling of the professor coming undone beneath her was driving her insane, and she used his leg between hers to grind herself onto him. He moaned out, somewhat loud and with a whisp of her name as he came, filling her mouth and jutting unceremoniously into her. With a final hard thrust he pulled away, and she lifted her mouth off him with a smile. She swallowed, making sure he watched as she did, and he gave a deadly smile as he brought his hand away to wipe the excess off the side of her mouth. Once his breathing calmed and she laid back at his side they could hear giggling residing from the living room and she huffed. 

“Put your boxers back on.” She whispered. He did so without question, and the second they were snug around his hips she called to the boys in the other room. 

“Stop laughing at us and come in. I miss you!” She cried out, obviously still drunk. Sebastian gave a nervous sigh before the two boxer clad boys entered the room, still giggling as they sat on the end of her bed. “You two were louder than we were.” She huffed, placing her head in his arm as Sebastian chuckled at the sight of them. Both of their faces were pink, Alois lip caught between his teeth as Ciel gave a devilish smile. Their hair was strewn around their faces and there were prominent scratches on Ciel’s chest. 

“I’m sorry baby. We didn’t mean it.” Ciel apologized, sitting on the bed cross legged as he patted his lap for her. She got up, evidently not caring that she was bare from the waist down, and climbed onto his lap with a soft sigh. He pressed his lips against her before quickly pulling away and wiping them. “You taste like cum.” He remarked with a smile. She giggled. 

“So do you.” Both of the other men in the bed were sweating now as they watched the exchange, cheeks hot with embarrassment as they glanced at each other. 

“We’re gonna have to get used to this, aren’t we?” Alois muttered, watching his date card through her hair as they peppered kisses on each other’s lips. 

“I’m afraid so.” Sebastian chuckled. He loved how the girl looked half naked, whether or not she was making out with her gay best friend. They watched as the pair whispered sweet nothings at each other in between loving rubs and kisses, and they wondered when, and how, that exactly started happening. Sebastian didn’t hesitate to ask. 

“Were you two always like this?” He questioned the pair. They broke out of their little bubble at the sound of his voice and she turned in his lap, folding her legs against her chest as Ciel wrapped his arms around her calves. Y/N shook her head. 

“How far do you guys take this?” Alois asked. “I gotta know how much of him I’ve gotta share.” He joked. Y/N giggled. 

“You’re sharing a whole lot.” She remarked, and Ciel gave a deep laugh at that. 

“Are you sure you two aren’t in love?” Sebastian joked. Both of them shook their heads. 

“We love each other, but we aren’t in love.” Ciel spoke, using one of his hands to brush her hair back from her face. Y/N nodded. 

“We’re just best, best friends.” She mumbled dreamily, leaning back into his chest further as he twirled her hair around his finger. 

“Not to give you a reality check here or anything, but best friends normally don’t do what you’re doing now.” Alois chuckled, leaning back on his forearms as he watched. Sebastian would have been jealous if he wasn’t in the same position as the boy. Technically, he was looking at Alois’ date too. 

Ciel looked down at the girl with a small frown of concern, making sure she was alright before he spoke again. The girl was barely paying attention, too focused on the strand of hair she was playing with behind his ear. Ciel sighed. 

“We’re very aware. Y/N went through a very rough time in high school, and I helped her build back up to where she is now. We had feelings for each other at some point, I think deep down we both still do, but we’re always gonna be best friends. It’s what we both want. When we first kissed we expected it to be awkward after, and for a day or so it was, but after a while it just kind of, grew. It became part of our friendship, and it brought us closer. She’s doing much better now, but when days get really bad I’ll always want to be there for her, in more ways than one. I don’t think that will ever change, not until she can confide in someone else at least. Even then it would be hard for me to let go.” Ciel breathed. 

His deep blue eyes caught Sebastian’s red ones before he continued. “I really hope that’s you one day.” He spoke carefully, implying the threat in his tone. Sebastian glanced down at the drunk girl, still playing with his hair with big eyes as she leaned into the side of his arm. Ciel wrapped the arm around her middle, holding her much like you would a baby as she continued her assault on the strands. 

“I hope so too.” He spoke sincerely, glancing back up at the boy before letting his eyes fall to her again. 

Alois was practically swooning at the boy, and Sebastian did feel grateful she had someone she trusted so much. He’d pieced together that she’d been assaulted through the series of comments combined with the note he’d passed that first day. 

Y/N was still completely out of it. Sebastian realized this might be some form of sub space, and the way Ciel was holding her only confirmed that thought as he pressed small kisses to her head. He wondered if it had been his fault or the combination of post-orgasm oxytocin combined with the cuddling Ciel had given her. He thanked the stars he was so kinky, else he might not have recognized it. 

“Are you tired baby?” Ciel questioned. She nodded, shrugging directly after. 

“Can I have more pizza?” She asked softly. He nodded with a small smile. 

“Of course you can. Want me to heat it up for you?” He asked, turning her and wrapping her legs around his waist as he prepared to stand. She nodded, her eyes wide open despite how sleepy she sounded. Ciel stood, holding the girl to him as he head into the living room. Sebastian and Alois stayed behind. 

“They’re really close, aren’t they.” Sebastian sighed, leaning up against the headboard as he tried to make conversation. Alois nodded. 

“It’s sweet. They really care about each other.” He agreed. Sebastian chuckled. 

“It was quite the shock the first couple of times I saw them together as more than friends.” The professor admitted. Alois giggled. 

“You’re telling me. I thought they were dating for years! They didn’t know I existed back in high school but everybody knew about them. Everybody.” He reiterated. Sebastian laughed. 

“Well I can see why. They’re stunning, really.” He sighed, thinking back to the girl currently being carried through the kitchen. 

“Stunning and untouchable. The perfect recipe for disaster.” Alois agreed. 

Back in the kitchen Ciel had her propped on his hip as he made sure the pizza slices fit on the plate. 

“You gonna eat both this time?” He asked softly. She nodded against his shoulder, her eyes glued to his jaw as she watched him work. He nodded. “Good girl.” He complimented. She smiled. She watched his eyes dart around as he placed the food in the microwave and pressed the buttons. She wanted him to hurry up and pay attention to her and he realized she was waiting for it as she bounced on his hip the moment he pressed start. 

“Hi baby. You doing okay?” He questioned, placing a small kiss on her forehead as he carried her over to the counter. He set her down against the marble and looked into her eyes. She nodded. He smiled. 

“Good, I’m glad. Was Michaelis good to you?” He questioned, more out of concern than curiosity. She nodded, quickly zoning out before looking up at him again. 

“Drink?” She questioned. Ciel’s eyebrows knitted together with a small frown. 

“I don’t know if that’s such a good idea, you’ll slip further.” He warned as he pressed a hand to her cheek. He watched as tears welled up in her eyes and sighed softly, rubbing away the one that fell with the thumb pressed to her skin. “I’ll let you have it, but I’m gonna be putting you to bed then. And the professor’s gonna have to sleep on the couch. Does that sound fair?” He questioned. He knew she wanted to slip. It was the first time she’d done anything remotely sexual outside of with him after the incident, and he knew that this was a possibility. He also knew she’d be too embarrassed tomorrow to talk to Michaelis if he saw her like this. 

Ciel handed her the drink and watched her gulp it down. He didn’t mind taking care of her, after all, she’d do the same for him in his position. Hell she had when his parents died. She immediately took him in, upgrading her apartment and letting him decorate it as close to home as possible. He was eternally grateful for her love, and she felt the same about his. 

She nodded to what he was saying, and when the microwave went off he carefully grabbed the plate in one hand before grabbing her in the other. When they arrived back in her room the men were in a full conversation, and he felt somewhat bad for interrupting. 

“Hey guys, I’m gonna put her to bed. Alois if you wanna wait in my room I’ll be there in a few, and if you wanna sleep on the couch professor you’re more than welcome to.” He hinted. They both agreed. 

“We’re gonna talk in the living room for a while actually, if thats cool.” Alois asked. Ciel smiled. 

“Of course. I’ll be out in a minute.” He assured, setting her down on the bed and setting the plate in front of her. 

“Goodnight Y/N!” Alois called as he walked out. She gave a small wave to him as Sebastian came closer. 

“Goodnight darling. Get some rest, alright?” He asked softly. She gave a bigger smile at this and nodded. He kissed her head softly and rubbed at her jaw for a moment as she watched him with big eyes. He chuckled, pressing his lips against hers before backing away and shutting the door behind him. 

Once the men were gone Ciel picked up the first piece of pizza and held it to her. Instead of taking it, like he assumed she would, she bit into it and took a bite. Ciel chuckled. 

“Am I holding this for you?” He questioned with a smile. She nodded, still chewing, before taking another bite. Ciel sat next to her and held the pizza. Once she had eaten it down to the crust he picked up the next piece. She shook her head and he sighed, knowing from the start she wouldn’t eat both, like she always did. 

“Do you wanna go to bed now?” He asked. She shook her head. “No? What do you want to do then sweetheart?” He questioned. She looked away, a blush on her cheeks as she played with the blanket at her sides. 

“Not tonight baby. I’m tired out from Alois.” He chuckled. She pouted and he pressed his lips against hers softly. “Next time, okay?” He agreed. She nodded. “Come on now, let’s get you in bed.” She agreed immediately and climbed beneath the covers. Ciel sat at her side with his hand in her hair as she fell asleep, quietly brushing it back from her forehead as he hummed to her. Within a few minutes she was asleep and he quietly left the room, turning off the light and whispering a goodnight into the darkness before her door was shut. 

In the living room, both the men now had drinks in their hands, lounging on the couch as they laughed about something they found hilarious. Ciel made his presence known when he plopped down next to Alois, a hand over his shoulder as he picked up the drink he had abandoned. 

“How’s she doing?” Alois asked, pressing a kiss to the base of Ciel’s neck. He smiled. 

“She’s sound asleep. She Ate some pizza and drank some more too.” He confirmed. 

“Is that her version of sub space?” Sebastian asked, hoping to get an answer from the boy. Ciel nodded. 

“Something like that yeah.” He brushed off, giving a side eye to Alois to signify that now wasn’t the time. Sebastian nodded in understanding. 

“She’s adorable.” Alois commented. 

“So are you.” Ciel complemented back. Alois gave a soft smile, a blush spreading across his cheeks as he did. 

“Any plans for the rest of the night?” Sebastian interrupted. Ciel shrugged. 

“Whatever you two wanna do is fine by me. I got a new game if you guys are into that?” 

For the next few hours the men tried their luck at the new COD. Eventually they grew tired. Alois and Ciel retired to the room and Sebastian laid himself on the couch complete with a blanket. He was happy to have their company, despite their age and the circumstance. 

Y/N woke up both hungover and exhausted, which wasn’t much of a surprise. What was a surprise however, was the three men in her kitchen talking and making breakfast. 

“Morning.” She bid, thanking herself silently for putting some clothing on before coming out. 

“Morning sunshine.” Alois winked. She rolled her eyes, scooting past her professor to pour herself a cup of coffee. Sebastian smiled. The girl he knew was back, and though she was a bit more brazen, he loved both sides of her. 

“Sleep well?” He asked as he flipped the egg he was cooking. She shrugged. 

“I slept okay. What about you, couch crasher?” She joked. He smiled. 

“Considering that that couch probably costs more than all the furniture in my house? Anxiously.” He chuckled. She gave a quick giggle at that before sliding in next to Alois. 

“You?” She questioned him. 

“Would’ve slept great if Ciel shared the blanket.” He teased. Ciel huffed from beside him. 

“I was cold.” He defended. 

“Me too!” Alois joked back. 

She was glad things seemed back to normal after her slip last night. Perhaps nobody had noticed. Either way she wasn’t one to cower away. 

“I have a question for the two of you.” Sebastian asked as he slid the cooked egg onto a plate. Ciel quirked a brow. 

“What is it?” 

“Why the fuck is there a pizza with anchovies, pineapple, barbecue sauce, and olives on it?” 

Sebastian and Alois ended up staying the whole day. The lot of them lounged around on the couch, too tired and hungover to go out at all.


End file.
